Nuestro amor es tragedia
by Almish You
Summary: AU. Ambientado en el mundo de los Juegos del Hambre. Elsa haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Anna, hasta entrar en una competencia mortal donde podrían descubrir su don especial, pero ¿Y sí termina enamorándose de quien menos se lo esperaba? Todo había empezado por un horrible juego, donde al parecer no había lugar para el amor
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Esta es una historia que simplemente viene de mi imaginación. **

**Espero que les guste, sé que esto puede ser un crossover pero ¿saben cuantos crossovers de Fozen/Los Juegos del Hambres existen en español? Ninguno :c Así que pensé que lo mejor sería publicarlo en el archivo de Frozen. **

**Aviso. No habrá ningún tipo de spoilers referente a la trilogía de LJDH, si no han leído los libros y ni han visto las dos películas no habrá ningún problema, mas adelante sabrán por qué. Cualquier duda estaré encantada en responderla :D ****Cambié un poco las edades para que cuadrara un poco. Y si, Elsa tiene poderes. :) **

* * *

Prólogo

En un tiempo sin especificar después de la actualidad, grandes masas de tierra cambiaron de forma, desaparecieron muchos recursos, la atmósfera se destruyó por completo y el nivel del mar subió hasta límites insospechables en todo el planeta. Un tiempo después del fin del mundo como lo conocemos, una nación fue establecida en Noruega que pronto se le conocería como Arendal. Desde el principio se establecieron los 11 distritos y un capitolio, cada distrito es responsable de producir bienes de alguna industrial el particular, el capitolio es la sede central del gobierno y no es considerado como uno de los distritos.

Desde el inicio se crearon los Juegos del Hambre, un evento anual en el cual cada distrito envía dos niños entre los 12 a los 18 años, elegidos mediante una cosecha para participar en una competencia a muerte, donde tienen que pelear y asesinar hasta que solo uno. Nadie sabe exactamente porque se creó dicho evento, lo único que saben es que el Capitolio lo hace para mantener a los distritos bajo su poder.

Nuestra historia se centra en el distrito 6, distrito encargado de la industria del trasporte. Elsa y Anna, ambas hijas del alcalde del distrito. Elsa tiene 18 años y ella tiene un poder que debe de esconder a los demás, hasta a su hermana Anna y su mejor amigo Hans. Anna, por otro lado, tiene 17 años y es una chica normal dentro de lo que cabe, tiene un novio llamado Kristoff de también 18 años. Hans era hijo del encargado de la fábrica de vías, como ya era mayor de edad ahora ocuparía el puesto de su padre; mientras que Kristoff era simplemente uno de los tanto mecánicos que existían en el distrito 6.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	2. La Cosecha

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

**Capítulo Editado**

* * *

Día de la cosecha por la mañana. Elsa se despertó en el momento que el sol se asomó, su cuarto estaba cubierto por una ligera escarcha, era obvio que estaba nerviosa por este día, si bien su nombre y el de su hermana no estaba tantas veces en la urna, pensar en aquella probabilidad le daba mucho miedo. Elsa se asomó por su ventana, vio como su padre y el jefe de los agentes de la paz estaban parados esperando que los del capitolio llegaran para preparar el escenario. Se puso una chamarra y bajó, su mejor amigo Hans ya estaba esperándola.

-Feliz día de la cosecha- dijo Hans

-Y que la suerte esté siempre de su laso- dijo Elsa imitando a la escolta de su distrito- ¿Qué íbamos a hacer hoy?

-Vamos a comprar unas cosas- dijo Hans ofreciéndole su brazo, Elsa lo tomó

Los dos amigos salieron por la puerta trasera, donde su padre ni los agentes de la paz los vieran. El distrito 6 estaba al sur de Arendal, por lo que tenían una costa hermosísima, lamentablemente la valla electrificada los separaba de la costa y estaba prohibido que los habitantes de los distritos sobrepasaran los límites de sus distritos, pero solo un día al año esa reja no estaba electrificada y ese día era hoy, se necesitaba mucha luz para la iluminación del escenario y pantallas que la energía de la valla era absorbida. Elsa y Hans escalaron la valla y caminaron a la orilla, donde se sentaron sobre la arena a admirar el mar.

-¿Cuántas veces está tu nombre en la urna?- preguntó Elsa

-47- contestó Hans mientras tomaba un puñado de arena- Las 7 obligatorias y más todas las teselas que pedí desde los 12

Teselas. Las teselas son suministros muy escasos de grano y aceite que deberían valer un año, para una persona. La opción de recibir teselas está disponible en los distritos de Arendal a los niños entre las edades de 12 a 18 (los que son elegibles para participar en los juegos). Si su familia está luchando por comida, tienen la oportunidad de que su nombre se añada una vez adicional por cada miembro de su familia en la cosecha a cambio de una tesela. Una vez hecho esto, pueden recoger raciones de aceite y grano una vez cada mes durante un año. Sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para sobrevivir ya que muchos habitantes todavía requieren dinero para necesidades básicas, tales como el alquiler, jabón, hilo, cordones para zapatos y velas. Las teselas se acumulan, por lo tanto, el número de entradas para la cosecha de un año se pasan al siguiente.

El nombre de Elsa solo estaría 7 veces, ella ni su hermana nunca tuvieron necesidad de pedir teselas, pero desde que se cumple los 12 tu nombre entra una vez en la urna, el siguiente dos y así sucesivamente, por eso Elsa su nombre estaba 7 veces en la urna.

-Lo lamento- dijo Elsa

Hans antes de ser miembro de una de las familias más ricas del distrito, tenía que ayudar a su padre a mantener a sus doce hermanos menores, por lo que desde que cumplió los doce pedía teselas por montón. Ahora ya no lo hacía, ni sus hermanitos pedían teselas, pero su nombre estaba varias veces en la urna

-Rick y Chris- dijo Hans- Hace dos años uno y el año pasado el otro

-Lo sé, lo siento tanto- dijo Elsa recordando a su amigo al ver como dos de sus hermanos menores morían en la arena

-Odio esto, deberíamos de irnos. Vivir fuera de los distritos, solo nosotros dos- dijo Hans viendo a Elsa, ella lo miró y desvió la mirada.

-No podemos y lo sabes, Hans- dijo ella mirando el mar- Tú tienes diez hermanos menores, no los dejarías por nada del mundo.

-Y tú tienes a Anna- dijo Hans

-Tengo a Anna- repitió Elsa derramando una lágrima- Anda, debemos de irnos o notaran que no estoy

Elsa se fue hacía su casa, su madre y Anna ya estaban desayunando cuando llegó. Se sentó y comenzó a comer en silencio. Anna estaba hablando de lo que harían esa noche para celebrar que nadie de la familia había tenido que irse a una arena a morir. Elsa odiaba eso, odiaba tener que pensar que probablemente una de las dos no volvería y seguramente sería ella porque no permitiría que su hermana muriera.

-¿Hoy no va a venir Kristoff?- preguntó la mamá de ambas a Anna

-En un rato- dijo Anna sonriendo

Kristoff. Era un chico muy lindo, eso pensaba Elsa y sentía muchos celos de su hermana por estar con alguien como él. Sabía que en un futuro ellos se casarían y tendrían hijos o algo así, muy dentro de ella deseaba un futuro así, ella quería ser feliz con alguien más.

Elsa terminó su desayuno y llevó su plato a la cocina, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y despeinó un poco a Anna antes de subir a su habitación. Anna sonrió un poco, el día de la cosecha era el único día en el que su hermana se mostraba afectuosa hacía ella y siempre decía que Elsa pensaba que esa era la última vez que la vería y por eso la trataba más o menos bien. Suspiró e igual fue a dejar su plato a la cocina, su madre había dicho que no era necesario que ella lavara los platos hoy. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y fue corriendo a abrir.

-¡Kristoff!- dijo Anna sonriendo y se lanzó a brazos de su novio

Kristoff la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Kristoff llevaba su uniforme de mecánico, al parecer no tenía más guardarropa que ese así que Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo con ese atuendo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Anna invitándolo a pasar- Pensé que no vendrías

-Yo también lo pensé, pero aquí me tienes- dijo Kristoff sonriendo-

-Cariño- dijo Anna- ¿Ahora cuantas veces tu nombre está en la urna?

-83- dijo Kristoff con la cabeza baja- pero no hablemos de eso, hablemos de lo que haremos en la noche.

Elsa estaba en las escaleras, viendo como su hermana era feliz con su novio, ella no tenía novio porque no tenía tiempo y porque no conocía a alguien que quiera estar con ella. Por otro lado, su hermana Anna era todo lo contrario a ella, era linda y amigable con todos, tenía amigos por montones en la escuela; sin embargo, Elsa solo tenía a Hans.

Elsa se quedó ahí sentada, viendo a su hermana hablando con su novio, ella conocía a Kristoff de la escuela porque iban en el mismo curso que ella y que Hans.

Parecieron horas hasta que Kristoff se fue, supo que Anna se subiría para bañarse y vestirse para la cosecha, así que corrió hasta su cuarto e hizo lo que se suponía debí de hacer horas atrás. Se bañó y cuando salió del baño vio que había un lindo vestido azul claro sobre su cama, supuso que era nuevo y se vistió. Su madre llegó y la peinó, recogiéndole su cabello con trenzas un peinado muy sencillo muy parecido al que siempre usa su madre.

-Muchas gracias, mamá- dijo Elsa

Ambas hermanas salieron, Elsa sonrió al ver a su hermana con un vestido verde pálido y con sus dos trenzas cayendo a cada lado de su cabeza. La tomó de la mano y ambas bajaron, salieron y vieron que la gente ya iba llegando a la plaza. Tenían que rodear gran parte de la plaza para entrar como era debido. Vio como Hans repartía a sus hermanos que entraban en la cosecha, Elsa sonrió un poco

-Suerte- dijo Anna antes de separarse de Elsa y dirigirse al área de las chicas de 17 años

La cosecha era una buena oportunidad para que el Capitolio vigile a la población también. Los chicos de doce a dieciocho años de edad son conducidos a zonas acordonadas delimitadas por edades, los más viejos en la parte delantera, los más jóvenes, hacia la parte posterior.

Elsa se dirigió a la parte de las jóvenes de mayores, ahí había varias chicas que conocía pero que no hablaba con ellas. Ella era la única en todo el distrito que tenía el cabello rubio platinado, nadie más lo tenía y por eso resaltaba bastante. Volteó y vio hacía el lado de los chicos, ahí estaba Hans, él le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió un poco.

En el escenario estaba su padre y su madre, como su padre era el alcalde debía de estar ahí. Seguido por la única vencedora vida del distrito 6, Bera Jansen, ella había ganado hace diez años y era la única que no había muerto gracias a los fármacos descontrolados

-Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos- dijo la voz chillante de Vibius, el escolta de distrito 6- a la cosecha de los 74° juegos anuales del hambre.

Vibius ahora llevaba el pelo naranja chillón y llevaba un ridículo traje gris estampado con vías del tren. Una broma muy mala, pensó Elsa

Elsa quiso voltear para ver a Anna, pero no se atrevió. De reojo vio a Kristoff y como retorcía sus manos del nervio, sonrió de lado. Escuchó el discurso y el vio el tonto video que mostraban todos los años diciendo que el Capitolio era el mejor y que siempre era bueno con los distritos, puras tonterías.

-Y bien, llegó el momento.- dijo Vibius- Y como siempre, las damas primero

Vibius estiró la mano hacía la urna de la derecha, había montones de papeles. Elsa casi dejó de respirar por el nervió y solo pudo escuchar un nombre.

-Anna Fischer.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	3. El Tren

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Tren**

Elsa recordó una vez que estaba en su habitación y había congelado todo, hasta ella misma estaba casi congelada, no sabía cómo respirar o relajarse para deshacerse del hielo. Justo así se sentía ahora, trataba de recordar como respirar además de tratar de controlar sus poderes para no causar conflictos en todo Arendal. El nombre le rebotaba por la cabeza y sintió como una chica le tomaba del brazo, supuso que estaba a punto de caerse y ella la sostuvo.

Elsa no podía creer lo que pasaba, hasta ella tenía más probabilidad de haber sido elegida para los Juegos pero no, había sido su hermanita pequeña a la que tanto cuido de todo sin que ella lo supiera.

Elsa ve como su hermana sale de entre la multitud y camina hacia el escenario, Elsa sentía la necesidad de hacer algo.

-¡Anna!- gritó Elsa empujando a la multitud- ¡Anna!

Elsa llegó atrás de Anna, pero agentes de la paz ya la estaban reteniendo y Anna seguía su camino directo a la muerte.

-¡Soy voluntaria!- dijo Elsa en un grito ahogado- ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Anna se sorprendió de lo que había hecho su hermana, siempre pensó que Elsa quería que ella se fuera a los Juegos y nunca llegara. Se escuchó como toda la multitud de sobresaltaba, en el distrito 6 si había habido voluntarios pero eran muy escasos, era una norma algo extraña pero una vez que el nombre de una persona haya sido elegido como tributo, otro niño o niña en edad elegible puede hacerse voluntario para tomar su lugar, en los distrito 1, 2 y 4 casi siempre hay voluntarios ya que ellos anhelan llevar "orgullo" a su distrito. La última en presentarse voluntaria a los juegos fue Bera, mentor de los tributos del distrito 6.

-¿Qué?- dijo Anna- No, Elsa, no puedes hacer eso.

Anna intentó ir tras Elsa pero no pudo, Hans ya la estaba reteniendo y la llevaba lejos.

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Vibius- Nos saltamos un par de formalidades, pero no importa. ¡Un fuerte aplauso a nuestra voluntaria!

Obviamente nadie aplaudió, nadie se esperaba que la hija mayor del alcalde fuera hacer eso por su hermana menor. Elsa vio a sus padres, ambos lloraban pero no decían nada. Elsa subió al escenario conde el extravagante escolta del capitolio la esperaba, la ayudo a subir y la coloco a su derecha.

-¿Cómo te llamas, querida?- le preguntó.

-Elsa Fischer

-He de suponer que Anna es tu hermana- dijo Vibius

-Sí, así es- dijo Elsa mirando hacía el horizonte

-Perfecto. Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos - dijo Vibius- Que emocionante. Bien, ahora los caballeros

Elsa no hizo nada, vio como su hermana estaba de nuevo en el lugar antes de que dijeran su nombre y una chica la estaba abrazando, pero no quiso saber quién era. Tenía los puños cerrados, podía sentir escarcha sobre sus dedos, necesitaba tranquilizarse, además deseaba que su compañero no fuera un niño de 12 años o Hans.

-¡Kristoff Blom!- dijo Vibius muy emocionado

¿Qué era lo mejor para Anna, regresarle a la hermana que le salvó la vida o el novio que tanto ama? Elsa deseo que alguien se presentara voluntario pero nadie lo hizo, Hans asintió con la cabeza pero eso no la reconfortaba. Kristoff subió al escenario, se veía limpio y ya no tenía manchas de grasa por todos lados.

-Dense la mano- dijo Vibius

Elsa frunció el ceño pero extendió su mano y tomó la de Hans, por la expresión del chico, Elsa supo que había sentido su mano helada.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para los tributos que representaran al distrito 6 en la 74° entrega de los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

Nadie aplaudió. El padre de Elsa, el alcalde se levantó para leer el tratado que tienen los Distritos con el Capitolio, un tratado de "paz". Sé que me mira de reojo e intentar reprimir las lágrimas, pero cuando acaba el discurso ya está llorando.

En cuanto acaba el himno de Arendal, los ponen bajo custodia y los llevan al Edificio de Justica, donde el padre de Elsa trabaja. Los llevaron a cada quien a una sala, a todos los tributos les conceden un tiempo para despedirse de sus seres queridos, Elsa no quería llorar por que habría miles de cámaras en la estación del Tren. Sus padres y Anna entran primero.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Anna llorando y abrazando a su hermana

-Porque eres mi hermanita, Anna, yo debo de cuidar de ti- dijo Elsa, tomó la mano de Anna y la llenó de escarcha, en ella depositó un pequeño muñeco de nieve

-Tienes que ganar, hija- dijo su padre, mientras Anna miraba sorprendida su regalo- Tienes que regresar con vida, tienes muchas posibilidades

Anna no sabía de qué posibilidades hablaba, pero asintió de todas formas. Elsa les dijo que se calmaran, que todo iba a estar bien y que no había porqué preocuparse. Le dio permiso a Anna para que entrara en su cuarto, debía de ver un par de cosas que tenía ahí, además les dijo que siguieran su vida normal.

-Si no puedo regresar- dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz- Trataré de regresarte a Kristoff

-Prefiero que regresen ambos- dijo Anna llorando

-Elsa, ten- dijo la madre de las hermanas, dándole un pin de un copo de nieve- tú sabes lo que significa.

Elsa sonrió y abrazó a todos, seguía evitando llorar pero con su familia ahí era imposible. Los agentes de la paz entran y los separan, Elsa les grita que los quiere y que volverá.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, el segundo en entrar es Hans. Elsa se levanta y lo abraza, ambos se quedan así por unos segundos. Ella recordó cuando lo conoció, ambos tenían 8 años y Hans estaba pidiendo comida por todos lados, Elsa fue hasta donde estaba a él y le dio una buena ración de comida para él y sus 6 hermanos menores de en ese entonces.

-Tú debes de ganar, Elsa- dijo Hans tomándola del rostro- Eres inteligente, sabrás que hacer.

-Pero no sé cazar ni encontrar comida, Hans ¿Qué voy a hacer?- dijo Elsa derramando una lágrima

-Eres inteligente, gánate a la gente del capitolio y ellos te mandarán comida- dijo Hans limpiando su lágrima- Ellos solo quieren un buen show.

Esta vez, los agentes de la paz entraron demasiado rápido y separaron a Elsa de Hans. Ella gritó que no se lo llevaran pero fue en vano.

-No olvides que te…- dijo Hans, pero Elsa no escuchó el resto puesto que ya habían cerrado la puerta

La estación del tren no estaba lejos, pero aun así los llevan en coche. Elsa iba sentada a la ventana, pensaba en lo que dijo Hans "Ellos solo quieren un buen show", por un segundo creyó en que sería bueno llegar a la estación muy emocionada y feliz, pero después pensó en la posibilidad de que los demás tributos vieran eso y la atacaran por ser una tonta florecilla. Cuando llegaron, Elsa bajó tan seria como pudo, quería parecer aburrida, de reojo vio que Kristoff estaba cabizbajo y parecía que no trataba de ocultar que había llorado, Elsa supuso que él tenía muchas más oportunidades de ganar que ella, era mecánico y cargaba montones de cosas, era muy fuerte.

Elsa y Kristoff se quedan en la puerta del tren, donde los reporteros toman fotos por montones. Cuando entran al tren, Elsa se sorprende al ver como Kristoff ve todo, ella estaba casi acostumbraba por que vivía una vida "cómoda" pero él no, él vivía con sus padres adoptivos en la parte trasera de la fábrica donde viven todos los mecánicos. A ambos no nos molesta la velocidad del tren, muchos viajan en estos trenes como prueba en nuestro distrito.

Vibius nos muestra nuestras habitaciones temporales, solo pasaremos una noche aquí ya que nuestro distrito no está muy lejos del Capitolio. Elsa se acostó en su cama, pensó en meterse a bañar de nuevo pero no quiso, solo se cambió de ropa, al momento de sacarse en vestido vio como el pin que su madre le había regalado estaba tirado en el suelo, lo miró y lo dejó sobre su mesita de noche. Se vistió con un vestido rosa pálido, que le recordaba a Anna cuando era bebé, casi no usaba vestidos pero era lo único en su armario provisional.

Vibius va a recogerme para la cena, atravesamos un estrecho camino hasta llegar a un comedor hermoso lleno de comida. Kristoff está sentado, Elsa se sienta a su lado mientras Vibius se sirve algo de licor.

-¿Y Bera?- preguntó con su voz chillante

-En su habitación- dijo Kristoff mirando su comida

-Iré por ella- dijo Vibius dejando solos a los dos tributos

Kristoff no sabía de qué hablar con la hermana de Anna, siempre le pareció tan lejana que nunca pensó en tener una conversación de verdad con ella. La conocía de la escuela, siempre estaba pegada a Hans y no hablaba con nadie más. Tal vez, ella sería su única aliada en esos juegos, él había prometido a Anna regresarle a su hermana, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

-¿Te fue a visitar Anna?- preguntó Elsa de la nada

-Si- dijo Kristoff

-¿Y ya pensaste alguna estrategia?- preguntó mirándolo

-Está claro que no- dijo Kristoff

-Sí, ni yo tampoco- dijo Elsa riendo un poco

-¿Por qué te estás riendo?- preguntó Kristoff muy enojado- Probablemente los dos estemos al borde de la muerte y todo estás aquí riéndote

-¿Qué más puedo hacer, entonces?- dijo Elsa mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Reiré lo que pueda en lo que me queda de vida. Además, debes de tranquilizarte y guardar todo tu "enojo" para la arena

Se callaron cuando vieron a su mentora entrar junto con Vibius, Bera los examinó y se sentó frente a ellos. Desde que Bera era la mentora, casi siempre algún tributo del distrito 6 llegaba a las rondas finales, pero la mayoría de las veces los mataban por algún descuido. Kristoff se tensó, nunca había visto a Bera de cerca, y tenía cara de ser muy ruda. Bera era una mujer de unos 30 años, de piel y cabello morenos, sería muy guapa si no fuera por esa gran cicatriz que tiene en el cachete derecho. Kristoff quiso voltear a ver a Elsa, pero no se atrevió porque podría llegarle a recordar a Anna.

-Ha sido un día muy agotador- dijo Vibius sonriendo

-Y que lo digas- dijo Bera con un toque de sarcasmo

Kristoff y Elsa sonrieron. La cena siguió su curso, una crema muy espesa de brócoli, ensalada verde, pollo relleno de queso, puré de papa, fruta y una tarda deliciosa de chocolate. Aunque Elsa fuera la hija del Alcalde, nunca había visto comida tan sabrosa como esa y al parecer Kristoff veía lo mismo, porque ambos comieron hasta quedar llenos

Una vez terminada la comida, pasaron a otro compartimiento para ver el resumen de las cosechas. Se intenta hacer las cosechas en un tiempo diferente para que puedan verse de corrido en el Capitolio. Elsa y Kristoff se sientan en un sillón enfrente de la televisión, Bera está detrás de ellos y Vibius está sentado a la derecha, muy emocionado

Ven las ceremonias una a una, los nombres y de los que se ofrecen voluntarios. De la nada Kristoff se sintió mareado, un chico del distrito 4 le daba pavor porque se veía alto, fuerte y letal. Muy pocos voluntarios y siempre de los mismos distritos, no hay caras que recordar, solo aquel chico del 4. Aparece la cosecha del distrito 6, como Elsa se presenta voluntaria por Anna y como Kristoff sale elegido. Kristoff sintió como Elsa se tensaba a su lado, supuso que no le gustaba ver su reacción ante mil cámaras y a nivel nacional

-Bueno, es hora de dormir- dijo Vibius- Mañana será un día muy ajetreado, chicos

Bera se fue sin despedirse, al igual que Elsa. Kristoff se levantó y se asomó por la ventana, vio luces a lo lejos y pensó en lo que estarían haciendo sus padres justo en ese momento, se imaginó a su madre llorando frente alguna foto suya y a su padre tratando de consolarla, se sintió mal al recordar que probablemente él no iba a regresar con vida de esa arena y que sus padres la pasarían muy mal. Kristoff sintió como el tren se iba detenido, todavía no llegaban, solo el tren se detenía en un andén para reposar. Según sus cálculos llegarían al Capitolio mañana al medio día, justo a tiempo para el desfile.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	4. El Desfile

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Desfile**

Cuando Elsa llegó a su habitación, se deshizo de su ropa y buscó entre el armario algún tipo de pijama y se la puso. Cuando estuvo completamente tapada en su cama pensó que si iba a llorar, debía de hacerlo ahora donde nadie más podía hacerlo pero por más que intentó ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos, así que dejó que el tren la meciera y así quedar profundamente dormida.

Una luz gris entró por las cortinas, Kristoff estaba completamente envuelto en sus cobijas, la voz chillona de Vibius lo despertó, lo llamaba para que se levantara.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!- dijo Vibius tocando a la puerta de Kristoff- Hoy va a ser un día muy, muy pero muy importante- canturreó-

Kristoff gruñó y se levantó, rebuscó entre el clóset algo que le gustar o le quedara, encontró una simple camisa blanca con un pantalón azul cielo, era lo más normal que encontró. Kristoff odiaba el estilo del Capitolio, siempre tan extravagantes y jugando con los colores, eso no era muy su estilo. Se intentó alisar su cabello pero no fue suficiente, no le importó ya que su estilista decidiría su nuevo atuendo para las entrevistas y esas cosas antes de los juegos.

Cuando Kristoff llegó al vagón comedor, vio que Vibius estaba sentado lo más lejos posible de la mesa, parecía enojado. Mientras que Bera está sentada frente a Elsa, ambas riendo por lo bajo, eso hizo sentir a Kristoff como un inútil además de pensar que como Elsa es la hija del alcalde podría recibir preferencias de su mentora.

-¡Ahí estás!- dijo Bera sonriendo –Ven, siéntate

En cuando se sienta, le sirven montones de comida: huevo con jamón, fruta, papas fritas y algo como un líquido naranja en un vaso.

-Es jugo de naranja- dijo Elsa amablemente- Es delicioso. Oh, mejor prueba este- dijo extendiéndole una taza con algo marrón- Es chocolate caliente, por favor, lo acabo de probar y es sabrosísimo.

-Pensé que eras más callada- dijo Kristoff sonriendo de lado y empezando a comer

-Pues lo soy, pero pensé que podría cambiar, incluso ante la probabilidad de morir- dijo Elsa

-Humor negro- dijo Bera riendo entre diente- ¿Escuchaste eso, Vibius? Estos chicos vienen con todo- le gritó a Vibius.- Es un idiota- les dijo en voz baja- Desayunen, hablaremos después.

Kristoff comió como si nunca hubiera comido, esta era la primera vez en su vida que veía tanta comida en la mesa y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Cuando acabó, vio que Elsa se centraba más en el chocolate caliente que parecía haberla encantado, mientras que Bera solo comía fruta.

-Y bien, mis tributos- dijo Bera tomando el último sorbo de jugo de naranja- Llegaremos en un rato al Capitolio ¿Saben que es lo que quiere esa gente?

Silencio. Solo Elsa contestó, porque Hans se lo había dicho.

-Un buen show- dijo Elsa

-Así es- dijo Bera sonriendo- Lo que harán es esto: cuando lleguemos a la estación del tren, saludaran a todas esas personas, se impresionarán por sus horribles modas pero tómenlo como algo natural y simplemente salúdenlos, parezcan felices de estar aquí.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó Elsa

-Por ahora- dijo Bera- Ah, y cuando estén con los estilistas no se resistan y acepten lo que les digan.

Bera se levantó y los dejó solos con un Vibius molesto. Ambos se miran y notan que entran en un túnel, que dura y dura, probablemente estarían a punto de llegar. Elsa se levantó y tomó otro poco del chocolate. Kristoff se talló la cara, sintió como el tren se detenía poco a poco.

La luz va entrando levemente, vieron como Vibius salía corriendo para preparar las cosas, Kristoff y Elsa no pudieron evitar salir corriendo para ver algo que solo veían en la televisión: el Capitolio. Les sorprendió sus enormes edificios, los coches que corren por todos lados, la gente con ropa extravagante y pelucas, además de parecer que nunca habían perdido una comida. Todo parecía tan artificial para Kristoff.

La gente empieza a señalar el tren, sabían que transportaban tributos, todos se emocionaron y empezaron a gritar. Kristoff se alejó de la ventana, asqueado por su emoción, sabiendo que están deseándolos verlos morir. Pero Elsa se queda ahí, saludando a todos y pareciendo feliz, solo deja de hacerlo cuando el tren se mete en una estación y les tapa la vista. Ella se da cuenta de la mirada de Kristoff y se encoge de hombros

-Tú no sabes, pero alguno de esos idiotas puede ser rico

Elsa se fue, dejando a Kristoff muy pensativo, no sabía si era una estrategia de Elsa pero no confiaba en ella, podría ser la hermana de su novia pero eso no borraba el hecho de que podría matarlo. Era algo complicado, ambos tenían algo muy fuerte en común y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo usarlo.

¡Zas! Elsa apretó los dientes cuando Titus, un hombre de pelo amarillo chillante y tatuajes plateados sobre las cejas, quitó un pedazo de tela de su pierna llevándose pelo que había debajo.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero por fortuna ese era el último- dijo Titus

Elsa odiaba el acento del capitolio, le parecía estúpido pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Llevaban tres horas en el Centro de Renovación y todavía no le mostraban a su estilista, le habían dicho que no la vería hasta que la bañaran adecuadamente, darle forma a sus uñas y sobre todo deshacerse de su vello corporal. Piernas, brazos, torso, axilas y parte de sus cejas. No le gustaba, tenía su piel irritada, se sentía vulnerable. Además, tenía esa enorme concentración para no congelar a esos estilistas menores. Pero estaba haciendo lo que Bera le había dicho, pensó si a Kristoff le estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-Lo estás haciendo de maravilla- dijo una chica llamada Flulvia, mientras se enredaba su dedo en uno de los tirabuzones verdes de su peluca y le aplicó un pintalabios azul – No soportamos a los que se quejan

Los estilista despojaron a Elsa de la fina bata, dejándola completamente desnuda, revisaron que no había ningún vello. Elsa no se sintió avergonzada, parecía que dos pájaros de clores la vigilaban.

-Estás excelente- dijo Flulvia- iremos por Lucia

Los dos locos salen del salón, dejando a Elsa sola. A los pocos segundos entró una mujer de aspecto extravagante de pelo rosa con un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, parecía era nueva.

-Hola Elsa, soy Lucia tu estilista- dijo sonriendo

Examinó a Elsa, por un segundo ella estuvo a punto de ponerse los brazos frente a su pecho pero no lo hizo. Lucia dio vueltas y la examinó de arriba abajo

-Ponte tu bata, por favor- dijo Lucia

Elsa le hizo caso y se visitó con esa fina bata, Lucia le indicó que se sentara de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Tu peinado es hermoso- dijo Lucia- ¿Quién te peinó así?

-Mi mamá- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Es fantástico-dijo Lucia- En fin, hablemos de tu traje para el evento inaugural. Mi compañero, Cilo, es el estilista del otro tributo de tu distrito, Kristoff, y hemos pensado vestirlos a juego. Como sabes, el traje se acostumbra que refleje la industria principal del distrito

-¿Seremos trenes o mecánicos?- preguntó Elsa asustada

Todos los años, sin falta, los tributos se vestían de mecánicos, un año el traje de ellos tenía herramientas y ruedas de tren como estampado.

-No, nos iremos por algo más sexy- dijo Lucia sonriendo- Ustedes son de los tributos mayores, además casi todos los trajes de aquí siempre son aburrido, deben de llamar la atención. Obviamente no olvidemos el pequeño efecto que les agregaremos después.

Una hora después, Elsa estaba vestida con un traje rojo con brillos completamente entallado que obviamente remarcaba todas sus curvas, parecía como una segunda piel por que la tela era tan delgada que podía sentir el viento. Era de manga larga y llevaba unos guantes negros largos, igualmente ajustados. El traje era rojo como los conductores de trenes y sus tontos guantes. Llevaba su cabello completamente recogido, con un moño muy apretado. Agradeció tener poco maquillaje, nunca le gustó tener tanto de eso en su cara

-Es fantástico- dijo Lucia- Solo falta el toque final, pero eso lo traerá Cilo.

Elsa se alivió al ver a Kristoff, al menos ambos harían el mayor ridículo de sus vidas juntos. Iba vestido solo con un pantalón de la misma tela que el traje de Elsa y no llevaba ninguna camisa mostrando todo su torso, Elsa supuso que Kristoff de verdad trabajaba con cosas pesadas. También llevaba unos guantes como los de ella e igual iba con su cabello completamente peinado y relamido.

Los llevaron al nivel inferior de Centro de Renovación, que parecía un establo gigantesco. La ceremonia inaugural estaba por empezar y estaban subiendo a las parejas de tributos a unos enormes carruajes tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Lucia y Cilo llevan a Elsa y Kristoff hacía el suyo, les arreglan la postura y ven que su traje esté perfecto, se apartan para hablar entre ellos.

-Es vergonzoso- dijo Elsa

-Tu llevas tapada la parte de arriba de tu cuerpo, yo no- dijo Kristoff algo nervioso- tengo frío

Ambos se ríen, no sabían si era por los nervios de los juegos o por algo más. Pero se rieron juntos hasta que la música empezó a escucharse por cada rincón del lugar.

Unas puertas corredizas enormes se abren a las calles. El desfile dura unos veinte minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde les recibirán, tocarán el himno y todos dirán que es una maravilla ver a 23 chicos morir.

Los tributos de Distrito 1 entran primero, la gente siempre adora a los del 1, son sus favoritos. Van en orden, por lo que Elsa y Kristoff son los del 6, casi de los de en medio. Cuando los del 5 acaban de salir, Lucia se acerca con un pequeño botón para ambos.

-Allá vamos- dijo Lucia pegándoles los botones en un lugar donde no se viera, de la nada de los anillos aparece un tren sobre sus trajes que da vueltas por todos lados, Elsa y Kristoff lo miraban asombrados- Funciona, Cilo- dijo de la emoción- Bien, tómense de la mano y sonrían

Elsa y Kristoff se toman de la mano, ambos preparados para lo que les esperaba. Cuando salieron a las calles oyeron los vítores y gritos hacía ellos. Todos los miran, ningún traje tiene algo que se mueva, era divertido ver eso. Kristoff vio como Elsa saludaba a todos y mandaba besos, poco a poco él tomó la confianza e hizo lo mismo, nunca en su vida creyó que las mujeres le lanzaran flores o le gritaran cosas poco decentes. Kristoff tuvo esperanza por primera vez, algún patrocinador podría escogerlo y mandarle cosas a la arena.

Alguien le tiró una rosa roja, él la olió y mandó un beso en dirección a quien se lo haya aventado. Cientos de manos intentan atrapar sus besos.

-¡Kristoff! ¡Kristoff!- gritaban todas las chicas, esperando por mas besos.

Se iban acercando al Círculo de la ciudad, los carros llenan en el circuito del Círculo. Los caballos los llevan hacía la mansión del presidente Bronnfjell, y allí se detienen.

El presidente era un hombre no muy mayor, era alto y delgado, tenía el cabello pelirrojo al igual que su barba, era natural porque de verdad lo parecía. Les dio la bienvenida a los tributos, se escuchó el himno y deseo que estos juegos fueran un éxito. Siempre era lo mismo. Kristoff vio su rostro cuando apareció en las pantallas, seguramente eso sería lo que Anna estaría viendo ahora mismo y trató de sonreír de lo más natural pero no pudo. Después de eso, los carruajes van de regreso, todos aprovechan para ver la cara de los tributos antes de ser encerrados en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

En cuando se cierran las puertas, el equipo de preparación de ambos los rodeo y los felicitó. Los trenes juguetones se desvanecieron y Elsa se dio cuenta que casi dejaba a Kristoff sin circulación en los dedos. Gracias a los guantes no lo congelo ni mucho menos, solo había una ligera capa de escarcha dentro de los guantes.

-Es hora de irnos, chicos- dijo Vibius con su tonto acento del Capitolio

Kristoff aún moría de frío, Elsa iba caminando a su lado pero tropezó sin querer y apoyó una de sus dos manos sobre el brazo de Kristoff, sintió algo rasposo sobre su piel y como el frío recorría su cuerpo

-Lo siento- dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente y caminando más rápido

Kristoff revisó su brazo y vio escarcha que formaba la pequeña mano de Elsa, no supo de donde lo había sacado Elsa si no había estado nevando allá afuera. La vio y recordó algo, algo muy vago pero dentro de él sabía que era verdad.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	5. Los Vigilantes

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Los Vigilantes**

El Centro de Entrenamiento iba a ser un hogar/prisión hasta que Elsa y Kristoff entren en la arena. A ambos les emocionó subir en el ascensor, las paredes eran de vidrio y podían ver como las personas de debajo de hacían pequeñitas. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera, solo había que subir al ascenso y apretar el botón correspondiente del distrito de procedencia, para ellos era el 6. Vibius alardeaba de que estuvo hablando con gente muy importante acerca de ellos, Bera sabía que solo ella podía cerrar los tratos y le daba igual lo que dijera Vibius, ella sola había conseguido muchos patrocinadores para sus tributos a lo largo de los años.

Kristoff se sorprende por su "nueva" habitación, era muy lujoso como el vagón del tren. Tenía muchísimos aparatos electrónicos y tantos botones que probablemente no alcanzaría a apretarlos todos. Kristoff decide meterse a bañar y se sorprende por la ventana con más de 100 botones para regular el agua, jabones, sales de baño, aceites y masajes. Cuando termina, una maquina suelta aire para secarlo de pies a cabeza y otro botón le envía corriente eléctrica a su cabello por lo cual ya no necesita desenredárselo ni peinarlo y mucho menos secarlo. Vibius lo llama para avisarle que es hora de cenar.

Cuando entran en el comedor, Elsa estaba con Lucia y Cilo viendo por la ventana. Kristoff se sintió aliviado al ver a sus estilistas, ambos le caían muy bien a pesar de sus raros gustos. Bera estaba sentada frente al televisor viendo el resumen del desfile, Kristoff pudo reconocerse de entre tanta gente y se sorprendió al ver como se veían él y Elsa tomados de la mano mientras todos gritaban.

-¡Fue un rotundo éxito!- dijo Vibius- Todo mundo habla de ustedes, esa nueva forma de usar los hologramas es muy original

Todos comieron muy alegres, Elsa parecía contenta con su actuación y trataba de que Kristoff se uniera a la plática. Bera había dicho que se había juntado con otros mentores para hablar pero al parecer a nadie le había hecho gracias que Bera hablara con el enemigo.

-Bien, chicos, mañana empieza su primera sesión de entrenamiento, nos veremos en la mañana para decirle que es lo que deben hacer- dijo Bera tomando de su copa de vino- Ahora vayan a dormir.

Elsa y Kristoff recorrieron en silencio aquel pasillo que los llevaba a sus habitaciones, Elsa abrió su puerta cuando Kristoff la llamó.

-¿Ya conociste el jardín, Elsa?- preguntó Kristoff- Se ve buena parte de la ciudad

Kristoff sonreía levemente, esperaba que Elsa entendiera la indirecta que debían de hablar. Elsa asintió en silencio y ambos se dirigieron al jardín en la enorme terraza que tenían sin que los adultos los vieran. Cuando llegaron, Elsa vio que había algunas plantas y sillas para sentarse a ver la ciudad, él se acercó al barandal para ver

-¿Por qué dejan esto para nosotros, no les preocupa que intentemos suicidarnos o algo así?- preguntó Elsa

-Le pregunté exactamente lo mismo a Lucia y es por esto- dijo alargando uno de sus brazos al borde y lo aleja rápidamente al oír un chasquido- Es como una malla eléctrica

-Que considerados- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo- ¿Crees que nos observen?

-A lo mejor- dijo Kristoff viendo por las calles como todos celebran por los próximos juegos.

-¿Cómo crees que esté Anna?- preguntó Elsa

-No hablemos de eso, no aquí-dijo Kristoff viendo a Elsa- Quería contarte algo que recordé hoy cuando te tropezaste después del desfile

-No…-comenzó a decir Elsa

-Sí, solo escucha. Era una noche después de la cosecha, cuando era huérfano yo estaba sentado junto a una fogata para mantener el calor cuando de pronto el alcalde y su esposa pasaron frente a mí con una de sus hijas en brazos mientras que la otra iba caminando, los seguí hasta la casa más rara y extraña del distrito. El "curandero" dijo que había sido una suerte que el rayo cayera en su cabeza y no en su corazón, la curó borrándole los recuerdos de su hermana y su pequeño "problema con el frío". ¿Eras tú esa niña, verdad, la del problema con el frío?

Elsa jamás se imaginó que alguien pudiera haberlos visto ese día. Pero no tenía caso tener que ocultarlo más, Kristoff era la única persona aquí con la que podía hablar de su poder, tal vez iba a morir y nadie más se enteraría de su don. Así que extendió una de sus manos y la puso sobre las grandes manos de Kristoff, he hizo el mismo truco que con su hermana la última vez la vio, solo que esta vez hizo un pequeño reno de hielo. Elsa lo tapó con sus manos para que solo ellos dos lo vieran y los deshizo para que solo fuera un secreto entre ellos dos. Kristoff la miró sorprendido

-Y yo también recuerdo que después de ese día, la hija del "curandero" adoptó a un niño que tenía un peluche de reno- dijo Elsa sonriendo- Nos vemos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Kristoff se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y encontró que había una camisa azul oscuro, un pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas de cuero, se sintió bien porque por primera vez en días podía vestirse como normalmente lo hacía. Pensó en Elsa, en lo que le había mostrado ayer y pensó que era solo un sueño, pero no lo era. Salió y vio que Bera y Elsa ya estaban sentadas a la mesa y desayunando, notó que Elsa iba vestida como él con su cabello amarrado tal y como lo tenía en la cosecha. Kristoff se sentó y empezó a desayunar también.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano- dijo Bera- ¿Qué es lo que saben hacer?

-Nada- dijo Elsa con voz baja y sin mirar a Bera a los ojos

-Yo… bueno, en la fábrica cargo cosas, a veces pesadas- dijo Kristoff

-Ok, entonces eres fuerte- dijo Bera sonriendo- En fin, en estos días aprendan supervivencia, cazar, hacer trampas, camuflaje y esas cosas. Y tú- dijo señalando a Elsa- Aprende algo con un arma. En su sesión privada con los vigilantes denles lo mejor de ustedes, hagan cualquier cosa en la que sean buenos.

Bera se levantó y los dejó solos. Elsa seguía con la cabeza baja, desayunando el silencio. Kristoff no creía que no fuera buena para algo, tenía algo que podría hacerla ganar con tan solo un chasquido de dedos.

-Se lo que estás pensando- dijo Elsa- Pero no, no voy a hacer eso

-¿Acaso también lees mentes?- preguntó Kristoff riendo-

-No- dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente

Cuando casi son las diez, ambos van sus cuartos a arreglarse y a cepillarse los dientes. Ambos se reúnen en el elevador con Vibius. La sala de entrenamiento está por debajo del nivel del suelo del edificio, con el ascensor llegaron en menos de un minuto y a pesar de que no eran las diez en punto eran los últimos en llegar.

Mientras a Elsa y a Kristoff les ponían el número del distrito en sus espaldas, todos los veían con odio y a pesar de que ya no estaban todos extremadamente bien arreglados, ellos eran los únicos que iban vestidos a juego. Al parecer odiaban a sus estilistas tanto como a ellos.

El entrenador en jefe Scipio lee la lista de actividades que hay, Kristoff no duda en empezar a ver a los demás tributos, Elsa y él eran de los mayores pero había dos niños de 12 años que lo hizo sentir lástima por esos dos niños. Y también estaba aquel tipo alto y mortífero del 4, tenía la mirada fija en Elsa. Se asustó cuando Elsa le dio un codazo, entonces notó que el entrenador había terminado de hablar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Elsa

-Creo que voy a ayudarte con alguna arma- dijo Kristoff

Pasaron una hora intentando que Elsa pudiera lanzar cuchillos y que estos dieran en el blanco pero no lo lograban, Elsa se había empezado a desesperar y a enojarse por que los demás tributos se burlaban de ella. Kristoff lo notó y se acercó a Elsa para que nadie más los escuchara.

-Manejas el hielo ¿no?- Elsa asintió- Pues congela la punta del cuchillo y dirígela al centro de la diana

-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó Elsa asustada

-Solo hazlo- dijo Kristoff sonriendo

Elsa tomó el cuchillo por la punta y lo congeló un poco sin que nadie más la viera. Entonces lo lanzó, con mucha concentración logró dirigirlo y dar en el centro de la diana. Ella sonrió con suficiencia y miró a los demás tributos que se burlaban de ella.

-Bien hecho- dijo Kristoff sonriendo

Los tres días siguientes, Elsa y Kristoff dedicaron tiempo suficiente para aprender varias cosas. Todo iba bien, no resaltaron mucho, salvo esa vez que Elsa tiró los cuchillos y todos dieron en el centro, y esa vez que Kristoff destacó en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los vigilantes veían el entrenamiento en unas gradas a rededor del gimnasio, tomaban nota y hablaban entre ellos, aunque a veces pasaban mucho tiempo en su banquete y no les prestaban atención a los tributos

Tomaban el desayuno y la cena en sus respectivos pisos, pero al mediodía comían los veinticuatro tributos. Los profesionales se sentaban juntos mientras que los demás comían solos, solo Elsa y Kristoff se sentaban juntos para comer y platicar.

El tercer día, después de la comida para las sesiones privadas con los vigilantes. Kristoff estaba nervioso al igual que Elsa. Él iba a intentar lanzar pesas lo más lejos posible. Elsa iba a usar su poder para su beneficio, lanzar varios cuchillos a la vez.

Los Vigilantes los llamas distrito a distrito, primero el chico y después la chica. Todos permanecen en silencio, Elsa se frota sus manos con nerviosísimo y Kristoff intenta calmarla con un par de chistes, ambos se ríen solo por compromiso y vuelven a estar más nerviosos. Cuando llega el turno de Kristoff, Elsa le da una palmada antes de que se vaya.

Kristoff entra y ve las pesas, toma una de las más pesadas y la lanza hacía donde estaban las dianas, cae en una y la rompe por completo. Una de las ventajas de trabajar en aquellas fábricas. Los vigilantes lo examinaban, Kristoff solo lanzó otra rompiendo otra diana. Y fue todo. Subió a su piso donde Bera y Vibius lo estarían esperando.

Después llegó el turno de Elsa, estaba nerviosa. Cuando entró vio que unos ayudantes estaban recogiendo unas dianas rotas y se imaginó a Kristoff rompiendo esas cosas con unas pesas. Ella tomó tres cuchillos para empezar, los tomó de la punta y los congeló, parecía estar calculando pero en realidad solo congelaba sus cuchillos. Se puso en posición y los lanzó, se concentró bastante para que los tres rodearan el centro de la diana, tomó un cuchillo más y le congelo la punta, lo lanzó y este calló en el centro entre los tres cuchillos. No dijo nada más, y salió directamente al elevador para llegar a su piso.

En la noche, ya en la cena, todos estaban reunidos. Bera, Vibius, Lucia, Cilo, Kristoff y Elsa. Cenaron muy animadamente, Kristoff y Elsa contaron todo lo que hicieron para impresionar a los vigilantes.

-Sabía que no era una buena para nada, Elsa- dijo Bera sonriendo

Elsa sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Kristoff, este sonrió y siguió comiendo. La cena termina y todos se pasan a la sala para ver las puntuaciones.

-Me van a dar un 5- dijo Kristoff muy preocupado.

Las puntuaciones son del 1 al 10, donde 10 es la calificación más alta y la mejor. Los vigilantes califican todo y eso sería una buena oportunidad para conseguir patrocinadores si tienes una buena calificación.

Muestras una foto del tributo y su calificación. Los tributos profesionales obtienen la calificación de un rango de 7 al 10. Cuando aparece la foto de Kristoff, este se endereza y ve que ha conseguido un 7, todos le aplauden y esperan la calificación de Elsa que es un 8.

-Pensé que iba a ser muy malo- le dijo Kristoff a Elsa

-Yo igual, pensé que iban a descubrirme- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco

Todos celebran, Elsa y Kristoff no porque sabían que una calificación buena puede implicar una buena muerte en la arena. Elsa se sentía extraña, tenía un plan, un muy buen plan pero sabía que si lo llevaba a cabo sería algo horrible pero debía de intentarlo, mañana se lo diría a Bera.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	6. La Entrevista

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Entrevista**

Kristoff se levantó temprano, se bañó y visitó como él quiso por primera vez en varios días. Se quedó sentado en su cama, viendo por la ventana, mañana en la noche serían las entrevistas y al día siguiente iniciarían los juegos. Kristoff ya se había resignado a no volver a casa, a no estar con su familia ni ver a Anna jamás, lo único que podía hacer era devolverle a Anna a su hermana y ese iba a ser su meta, probablemente se lo contaría a Bera. Miró el reloj, ya era hora del desayuno, así que salió y vio que Elsa, Bera y Vibius estaban inclinados sobre la mesa y hablando en voz baja, lo cual le pareció extraño pero su hambre era mayor que su curiosidad.

Todos comieron en silencio, por lo que Kristoff tenía entendido hoy los iban a preparar para las entrevistas a los dos juntos.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- anunció Bera- Elsa pidió que los entrenaran por separado

Kristoff se sintió traicionado, él creía que iban a ser aliados en todo momento pero al parecer eso no entraba en las estrategias de Elsa. No podía hacer nada, Elsa ya había tomado su decisión, estaba todo bien.

-¿Cuál es el horario?- preguntó como si no le importara

-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Vibius para la presentación y cuatro horas conmigo para el contenido- dijo Bera- Tú inicias con Vibius, Kristoff

Kristoff odio las cuatro horas siguientes con Vibius, en su habitación pasaron horas probando distintas posiciones por que según él, Kristoff tenía mala postura y debía de corregirse de inmediato. También practicaron los gestos de las manos, las sonrisas y la manera de sentarse. Por la expresión de Vibius, Kristoff no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. A la hora de la comida, Kristoff tenía un dolor de espalda insoportable.

-Bien, Kristoff, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance- dijo Vibius- Solo tienes que conseguir gustarle al público

-¿Piensas que no les gustaré?- preguntó Kristoff

-No si los miras con esa cara de pocos amigos, deberías de guardarla para la arena- dijo Vibius enojado- Solo finge ¿sí?

Ambos fueron al comedor, donde estaban Elsa y Bera que parecían estar de muy buen humor. Kristoff pensaba que la sesión con Bera no iba a ser tan difícil, pero se equivocaba. Después de la comida, lo llevó a la sala donde ella se sentó frente a él y lo miró por un gran rato

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kristoff

-Es que no tengo ni idea de que hacer contigo, no sé cómo te vamos a presentar. ¿Un galán? ¿Altivo? ¿Feroz? Las chicas te amaron en el desfile, querrán conocerte. Así podré conseguirte buenos patrocinadores

-¿Cuál es el enfoque de Elsa?- preguntó Kristoff

-Es un secreto, pero por otro lado tú pareces estar malhumorado

Kristoff y Bera pasaron horas ensayando preguntas y no lograban encontrar nada para Kristoff, no era el típico galán, tampoco era altivo ni feroz, debían de encontrar algo para él y para conseguir patrocinadores.

-¡Solo actúa, Kristoff, solo actúa!- dijo Bera

-¿Y si intentamos la humildad?- preguntó Kristoff

-Esa idea puede funcionar- dijo Bera- Di que eres muy afortunado por todo esto, que no creías estar aquí, ese tipo de cosas. Y si no hablas de ti, por lo menos halágalos a ellos, de la ropa fantástica de Cilo, de la enorme ciudad y de lo simpática que es la gente pero con entusiasmo.

-Y te lo pido, por favor no digas el nombre de Anna- dijo Bera- Si te preguntan si hay una chica, diles que si mas no digas el nombre

Kristoff logró contestas con entusiasmo, tenía ya su enfoque y eso le alegraba, todo excepto negar a Anna

El día fue pesado, pero cuando llegó la hora de cena, todos cenaron en sus recamaras. Kristoff no quería que el día siguiente llegara, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Al día siguiente no fue Vibius quien lo despertó, sino Cilo con su equipo de preparación. Trabajaron en él hasta bien entrada la tarde. Convirtiendo su piel en algo increíble, le arreglaron el cabello y sus veinte uñas. Para ser un hombre todos se tardaban horas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Cilo entró con algo que parecía ser el traje que usaría ese día.

-Quedarás estupendo- dijo Cilo

Tenía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro y un saco, las solapas eran color azul y lo demás negro. Probablemente era azul porque de ese color eran los trenes. Llevaba un pin de un copo de nieve y no sabía por qué. Los zapatos también eran azules. Se miró en el espejo y se veía muy bien.

Se reunieron con el resto del equipo del distrito 6 en el ascensor. Lucia había trabajado mucho con Elsa, llevaba un vestido del mismo tono azul que el traje de Kristoff, llevada descubierto ambos hombros y el vestido parecía que cada vez que caminaba sacaba copos de nieve, y su cabello suelto ondulado parecía tener gotas de rocío, como si nieve se hubiera descongelado y Kristoff no supo si era por sus poderes o porque así era el vestido, además ella también llevaba un pin de copo de nieve.

-¿Por qué vamos como si fuéramos nieve?- preguntó Kristoff a Elsa

-En Arendal siempre nieva mucho y mucho más en el distrito 6- dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros-

-Es algo extraño- dijo Bera- Hasta en verano puede llegar a nevar un poco

-Qué extraño ¿Desde hace cuando sucede esto?- preguntó Cilo

-Como unos 18 años- dijo Bera

Elsa y Kristoff ni se inmutaron, Elsa sabía que probablemente eso podría ser su culpa pero no iba a decir nada.

Todos los tributos se sientan formando un gran arco durante las entrevistas, todos escuchan lo que contestan los otros durante todo el rato además de tener que sentarse completamente derechos siempre, para mal de Kristoff que aún le dolía la espalda. Justo antes de que subieran al escenario, Bera se les acerca por detrás y les dice:

-Recuerden, sigan siendo una pareja feliz, así que actúen como si lo fueran-

Eso desconcertó a Kristoff pero no le tomó importancia. Entraron en el escenario y cada uno tomó su lugar. Era de noche pero por tanta iluminación no se notaba. Se construyeron gradas elevadas para los invitados prestigiosos y en la primera fila estaban los estilistas. Había gente por todos lados, todo Arendal estaría viendo aquellas entrevistas y no habría ninguna clase de apagones.

Karina Allanah entra en el escenario, ella ha sido la encargada de llevar a cabo todas las entrevistas a los tributos por más de cuarenta años. Parecía la misma de siempre, sus dientes completamente blancos, solo su peluca cambiaba con los años al igual que el color sobre sus parpados y labios. Esta vez su color era el rosa. Además, llevaba su ridículo vestido negro que siempre cambiaba de forma más no de color. La presentadora hace chistes con el público antes de empezar el show, luego pone manos a la obra.

Empiezan las entrevistas, empiezan con el Distrito 1. Elsa sabía claramente lo que iba a hacer, era una buena idea para conseguir a los mejores patrocinadores y así tener una ventaja, pero probablemente eso haría enojar a un par de personas.

-Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso y un fuerte grito por parte de las señoritas, a Kristoff Blom- dijo Karina

Aplausos y gritos por todos lados. Kristoff se levantó, parecía un sueño yendo hasta el centro y dándole un caluroso apretón de manos a Karina que no se limpió de inmediato el sudor en su vestido.

-Bueno, Kristoff, el Capitolio ha sido un gran cambio desde el distrito 6 ¿Qué es lo que más te gustó?

-Todo, todo lo que hay aquí es completamente fantástico, no puedo creer que sea tan afortunado para estar aquí

Todos aplaudieron y rieron de verdad junto con Karina. Él sonrió y esperó a la siguiente pregunta y deseo que esa entrevista durara muy poco, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría adulando al Capitolio. Pero era una suerte que solo durara tres minutos exacto, después de ese tiempo se escuchaba un zumbido avisando el final de la entrevista de cada tributo

-Cuéntanos, por favor Kristoff – dijo Karina sonriendo- ¿Qué podrías decirnos de tu traje que usaste en el desfile?

-¿Qué más puedo decir?- dijo Kristoff riendo- Les gustó a todas las señoritas aquí presentes –todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar de emoción- Y me alegra que les haya gustado, para eso estoy aquí.

De nuevo todos aplaudieron, Kristoff pensó que ellos adoraban que él fingiera amor por el Capitolio.

-Te apuesto que a todos nos gustó, y me incluyo- dijo Karina sonriendo-

Pasaron las demás preguntas, Kristoff no perdí tiempo para adular al Capitolio y al parecer eso agradaba a todos porque todos aplaudían y gritaban su nombre. Kristoff declaró que ganaría para poder pasar más tiempo en el Capitolio, los gritos aumentaron en su favor.

-Este fue Kristoff Blom, tributo del Distrito 6.

Todos aplaudían al igual que Elsa, ella miraba a Bera que le hacía señas de que todo iba a estar y que sería una buena táctica de supervivencia en la arena.

-Y ahora, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Elsa Fischer

Elsa se levantó y saludó a todo mundo, muchos señalaban su vestido. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Karina, la saludo y se sentó.

-Elsa, que hermoso vestido- dijo Karina- No pude deja de notar aquel pin que llevan puestos Kristoff y tú

-Oh, muchas gracias- dijo Elsa sonriendo- En nuestro distrito nieva mucho, casi todo el año es así por lo que nuestros estilistas decidieron usar eso para vestirnos.

Elsa notó que la cámara enfocaba a Lucia y Cilo, ellos agradecían los aplausos. Elsa sonrió y miró a Karina.

-¿Y estás igual de impactada que tu compañero por el Capitolio?- preguntó Karina

-Claro que sí, las duchas son impresionantes ¿sabes? Ni en mi casa estás así y eso que soy hija del alcalde- dijo Elsa riendo

Todos rieron con ella. Karina le hizo la pregunta obvia acerca de su hermana, Elsa contestó de la manera más linda que no iba permitir que su hermana muriera en la arena. Y después Karina preguntó lo que Elsa había estado esperando.

-Eres una chica muy guapa, Elsa, debe de haber algún chico especial. Anda, dinos como se llama- dijo Karina y todos la animaron a contestar con aplausos

-Pues sí, hay un chico- dijo Elsa ruborizándose y mirando a Bera que la animó a continuar- Llevo enamorada de él desde que lo vi, y puedo apostar lo que sea a que nunca se fijó verdaderamente en mi hasta el día de la cosecha

El público expresa su simpatía, al parecer saben lo que es el amor no correspondido.

-¿Está con otra?- preguntó Karina

-Algo así- dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente-

-Te daré un consejo- dijo Karina tomando la mano de Elsa- Gana y vuelve a casa, apuesto que ese chico correrá a tus brazos en cuanto te vea

-No, no- dijo Elsa mirando a Karina- no va funcionar eso… porque-dijo ruborizándose- Porque él está aquí conmigo.

Durante un momento las cámaras se quedan fijas en la cabeza cabizbaja de Elsa, ya que tratan de asimilar lo que dijo. Kristoff se ve a sí mismo en las cámaras con su cara de sorpresa, apretó sus labios y bajó la cabeza para evitar que lo vieran

-Oh no, eso es tener muy mala suerte- dijo Karina

-Parece que esta vez la suerte no estuvo cien por ciento de mi lado- dijo Esla sonriendo levemente

La multitud le da la razón con murmullos. Kristoff no sabía que pensar, ni por la cabeza se le pasó que ella haría eso y que de verdad sintiera eso.

-En fin, nadie te puede culpar por enamorarte de aquel joven. ¿Él lo sabía? – preguntó Karina

-Hasta ahora, no- dijo Elsa

Se escuchó el zumbido indicando que su entrevista había terminado.

-Despidamos a Elsa Fischer del distrito 6- dijo Karina

El ruido es ensordecedor, Elsa iba a borrar a todos del mapa con su declaración de amor. Elsa se sienta sin mirar a Kristoff, él seguía con la cabeza gacha. Ambos la levantaron cuando fue el turno del himno porque era una muestra de respeto obligatoria.

Kristoff quiso alejarse de Elsa lo más que podía, pero no pudo. Compartieron ascensor con otros cuatro tributos. Cuando llegaron a su piso, Kristoff decide confrontarla. La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la puso contra la pared.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Elsa

Kristoff pudo sentir su mano congelándose en torno al brazo de Elsa, pero aún así no la soltó

-¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas! ¿No pensaste en Anna, acaso?- gritó Kristoff

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a Bera, Vibius, Lucia y Cilo. Todos fueron a separar a la pareja.

-Parecen bárbaros- dijo Vibius abrazando a Elsa

-Fue idea tuya ¿verdad?- Kristoff le dijo a Bera- Dejarme en ridículo frente a la nación, haciendo que Anna pensara lo peor de mí y de su hermana

-¡Fue idea mías, Kristoff!- dijo Elsa y se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de su compañero- Bera únicamente me ayudo a pulirla

-Bera solo es una gran ayuda para ti- gritó por fin Kristoff

-Escucha, pedazo de idiota- dijo Bera que al parecer era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba- Ella hizo algo bueno por los dos ¿Entiendes? Esto va a hacer que ganen muchos patrocinadores. Los trágicos amantes del distrito 6

-¡No somos amantes!- dijo Kristoff- Elsa, sabes que estoy con tu hermana

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- dijo Elsa llorando- Lo hice para salvar a alguno de nosotros, si yo no regreso, regresarás tú. No quiero que ella sufra, uno de los dos se lo explicara cuando vuelva

-Además- dijo Bera viendo como Vibius abrazaba a Elsa- te dije que este solo es un show, Kristoff, debes de poner de tu parte. Solo actúa

Kristoff se sintió mal, odió ver a Elsa llorando por su culpa.

-Perdón, Elsa- dijo Kristoff

-No te preocupes- dijo Elsa sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Todos fueron a cenar, cenaron en silencio debido al problema que tuvieron antes. Kristoff no quería mirara la cara a Elsa, de cierta forma se parecía a Anna y le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar.

Después de la cena ven la repetición de la entrevista, Kristoff pensó que se veía muy adulador pero los demás e dijeron que siempre quieren escuchar eso porque la gente del Capitolio le gusta sentirse querida. Después pasó Elsa con su declaración de amor inesperada, parecía verdaderamente triste y después apareció Kristoff con la cara roja como un tomate. Cuando acabó toda la repetición, llegó la hora de dar indicaciones.

Los Juegos empezaban mañana hasta las 10, pero ellos se tenían que preparar desde temprano por que no sabían que tan lejos podría estar la arena. Bera y Vibius no los acompañarían hasta la arena, ellos se irían directamente a la sede central de los juegos a conseguir muchos patrocinadores. Mientras que Cilo y Lucia viajarían hasta el momento del lanzamiento. A pesar de todo, es el momento de despedirse.

Vibius se acerca y toma las manos de Elsa y Kristoff, con verdaderas lágrimas en los ojos, les dese suerte a los dos y agradece por tener otros dos maravillosos tributos, que adora al 6 y que nunca se iría si se lo pidieran. Después los besa a cada uno en la mejilla y les dice que son muy valientes.

Bera se cruza de brazos y los ve.

-¿Un último consejo?- preguntó Elsa

-Cuando suene el gong salgan a toda velocidad, no están preparados para enfrentarse a un baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. Pongan distancia de por medio y busque algún lugar donde tomar agua.

-¿Otra cosa?- preguntó Kristoff

-Sigan vivos

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Una cosa, sé que en el archivo de FF de Frozen, TODO mundo ama el Helsa. Pero yo no. Esta historia no es Helsa. Lamento si esto no les gusta y que por este hecho probablemente dejen de leer mi historia, solo les digo que el FF es para dejar volar la imaginación y no encasillarnos en una sola pareja cuando puede haber miles. ;) **

**Saludos! **


	7. Los Juegos

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Los Juegos**

Elsa fue a su habitación, se deshizo de todo el maquillaje y toda esa pintura que tenían en los brazos. Se metió en la ducha, al termina se puso de nuevo un camisón y se acostó. Pensó en Anna, en cómo se sentiría, deseó con todas sus ganas poder hablar con ella y decirle que lo sentía, que lo hacía por ella y su felicidad. Elsa se miró sus uñas, tenías pequeños copos de nieve, parecía que todo el mundo quería recordarle su poder, pero no podía hacer nada y decirle a todos que en el distrito nevaba por su culpa.

Elsa se imaginó cientos de escenarios para los Juegos, pero tratar de adivinar era algo imposible, todos los años cambiaban pero nunca se repetían y eso era algo extraño. Las arenas nuca las demolían, siempre las dejaban así para que la gente del capitolio las visitaran como turistas, donde mostraban donde había muerto cierto tributos y esas cosas extrañas. Pasaron horas y sus párpados se negaban a cerrarse. De pronto se sintió atrapada, como si el aire le faltaba y sintió como se iba congelado su cama debajo de ella, necesitaba salir a tomar aire porque si no estallaría en hielo. Tomó un suéter y salió de su habitación, fue al único lugar donde podía tomar aire fresco, a la terraza.

Cuando llegó se recargó en sus rodillas y respiró hondo, se enderezó y vio que Kristoff estaba sentado en una de las sillas viéndola. Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a él en silencio. Escuchó el barullo de las calles, música, gente cantando y demás, todos festejaban que mañana iniciaban los juegos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a esa gente festejar.

-Deberíamos de estar durmiendo- dijo Elsa

-No puedo, no dejo de pensar- dijo Kristoff

-¿En tu familia y en Anna?- preguntó Elsa mirándolo

-No, en mañana y lo que sucederá. No sé si sobreviviré el primer día o si llegaré a la recta final- dijo Kristoff

-Vas a vivir, Kristoff, somos aliados ¿no?- dijo Elsa sonriendo de lado

-Y amantes trágicos- dijo Kristoff riendo un poco

-Eso también- dijo Elsa riendo un poco al igual que él.

Escucharon como todos los del Capitolio festejaban y reían, en varios lugares harían apuesta para ver quien ganaba y eso era lo peor.

-¿Crees que Anna nos perdone?- preguntó Elsa

-Sí, lo creo- dijo Kristoff

Elsa sabía que Kristoff estaba enojado con ella por no haberlo consultado antes de su confesión de amor, pero era necesario y eso facilitaría muchas cosas, pero a lo mejor él solo entendería la importancia de eso hasta que estuviera en la arena. Se quedaron horas sentados sin decir nada hasta que ambos les dieron sueño.

Cuando Elsa estuvo en su cuarto se acostó, cayó dormida al instante, soñó con la posibilidad de que Anna estuviera en la arena y que con ella de verdad funcionaría aquello de los amantes. Soñó con sus padres, con su vida y sus poderes.

Por la mañana Elsa no ve a Kristoff por ningún lado, Lucia fue quien la despertó y le dijo que se vistiera con ropa sencilla. Llevaba su cabello todo enmarañado pero eso a Lucia no le importó. La llevó a la terraza donde un aerodeslizador apareció para recogerla. Bajó una escalera que Elsa, al tomarla, parecía que se pegaba a ella por una corriente eléctrica. Arriba había una señora que la esperaba con una jeringa.

-Es tu dispositivo de seguimiento, Elsa, no te muevas- dijo la señora.

El viaje duró media hora exacta. Lucia y Elsa bajan por una escaleras hasta las catacumbas, que es lo mismo que la parte de abajo del estadio. Un ayudante las lleva hasta su destino, una cámara donde realizar los preparativos. En el Capitolio lo llaman sala de lanzamiento pero en los distritos lo llaman el corral porque es donde guardan a los animales antes del matadero.

Todo es nuevo, Elsa es la primera y única ocupante. Le llevan el desayuno y Elsa desayuna junto con Lucia en silencio. Después se baña y lava los dientes. Mientras Elsa se peina como siempre lo hace, Lucia la detiene.

-Necesitas un cambio, Elsa, cuando entres en la arena serás otra persona- dijo Lucia

Lucia empieza a peinar a Elsa con una sola trenza que cae por su hombro izquierdo, su fleco se lo hace para atrás. Elsa se ve en el espejo y está irreconocible. Al cabo de un rato llega la ropa que Elsa ocuparía en la arena y la cual sería idéntica a la de los demás tributos. Lucia la ayuda a vestirse, con su ropa interior. Lleva un pantalón térmico cafés que le dejaba moverse con facilidad, una playera igual térmica de manga larga color beige, unas botas cafés de cuero y una fina chaqueta café. Elsa no pudo imaginarse a que se enfrentaría con esta ropa.

-La ropa es térmica, puede que haga frío pero no tanto como para que te dieran esta chamarra.- dijo Lucia

-Extraño- dijo Elsa

Lucia saco el pin de copo de nieve y se lo prendió a su blusa, Elsa sonrió porque era el que uso en las entrevistas y el que su madre le había dado, le hizo recordar a casa y recordó que Kristoff llevaba uno igual, a lo mejor sería su sello de los amantes trágicos.

-Muévete para asegurarnos de que todo te queda a la perfección- dijo Lucia

Elsa corrió en círculos, alzó los brazos y los movió. Estaba cómoda pero estaba muy nerviosa, algo por dentro la relajaba porque había una pequeña probabilidad de que hubiera nieve en la arena.

-¿Quieres comer?- preguntó Lucia- No quiero que pases hambre este día

Elsa negó con la cabeza, no tenía hambre. Ambas se sentaron en un sillón, frente al tubo que la llevaría a la arena. Lucía la abrazó y Elsa tuvo muchas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, solo se recargó en el hombro de Lucia y así se quedó hasta que una gentil voz femenina le avisaba que tenía un minuto antes de entrar en el tubo. Las dos se levantaron y se acercaron al tubo donde entraría Elsa.

-Confío en ti, Elsa- dijo Lucia- Yo sé que tú vas a ganar.

-Gracias, Lucia- dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente

-Nos vemos en unos días- dijo Lucia

Elsa se paró en la plataforma y el cilindro se cerró, separándola de Lucia. Ella le indicó que tuviera siempre la frente en alto, levantó la barbilla y se quedó quieta. Sintió como empezaba a subir, durante unos segundos se quedó a oscuras hasta que una luz muy tenue empezó a iluminarla; solo era consciente de aquel distintivo aire congelante que la hizo sentir completa.

En ese momento escuchó la voz de la legendaria presentadora: Tera Lange

-Damas y caballeros ¡Que empiecen los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	8. El Baño de Sangre

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Baño de Sangre**

Sesenta segundos son los que deben de permanecer en la plataforma, si daban un paso al frente antes de que terminara el minuto, unas minas explotan y les cortan las piernas. Todos los tributos rodean a la Cornucopia, que es un gigantesco cuerno dorado con forma de cono con el pico curvo y una abertura al menos de unos seis metros de alto, lleno de cualquier cosa que pudiera servir de suministro para todos los juegos: comida, armas, medicina, contenedores de agua, ropa, material para hacer fuego. Alrededor de la Cornucopia hay otros suministros, aunque su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están del cuerno. Elsa tenía cerca un paquete plateado que probablemente era una manta y Kristoff tenía cerca una simple caja de cerillos

Elsa miró para todos lados, era un bosque nevado y eso la hizo sentir bien. Había un lago cerca de la cornucopia y montones de árboles con nieve.

Elsa miró a la cornucopia, necesitaba muchos cuchillos si quería sobrevivir. Lo bueno es que los cuchillos no eran tan asediados como las demás armas. Por otro lado, Kristoff necesitaba un arma poderosa, estaba pensando en un machete pero no tenía ninguno a la vista, casi acercándose a la Cornucopia había una lanza. Kristoff volteó vio que Elsa lo miraba, le negaba con la cabeza, y Kristoff recordó lo que Bera había dicho de que se alejaran del baño de Sangre. Pero no iba a hacerle caso.

El gong sonó, Elsa corrió para tomar la mochila que tenía más cerca, pudo ver unos cuchillos reluciendo a lo lejos, corrió y los tomó. Entonces corrió a los árboles a esperar a Kristoff, pero lo vio corriendo hacía esa estúpida lanza. Elsa salió corriendo para cubrirle la espalda, mientras corría se dedicó a congelar las puntas. Una chica del distrito 7 quería atacar a Kristoff con un hacha, pero Elsa lanzó el cuchillo y se había clavado en uno de sus ojos, no la mató y lanzó los otros dos restantes para matarla.

-¡Tómalo!- dijo Elsa a Kristoff

En cuanto Kristoff se hizo con la lanza, ambos salieron corriendo. Dejaron el baño de sangre atrás, entraron en el bosque. Elsa estaba enojada con Kristoff, casi lo mataban y se iba a quedar sola. Elsa iba delante y no se dio cuenta de que Kristoff ahora cargaba una mochila también. Cuando estuvieron muy adentrados en el bosque, se detuvieron.

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo Elsa golpeando a Kristoff con la mochila- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras y no me haces caso! ¡Me preocupe! –Elsa empezó a llorar.

Kristoff no quería sentirse inútil a lado de Elsa con sus poderes y su habilidad con los cuchillos. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco al verla llorar y además se sintió culpable por que se había preocupado por él. Así que la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó, de por si tenían que seguir con la farsa de los amantes.

-Perdón, Elsa- dijo Kristoff

Elsa se limpió la nariz. No sabía porque exactamente estaba llorando pero pensó que era una buena forma de llamar la atención y se imaginó apareciendo en una pantalla mientras Kristoff la abrazaba.

-No importa ya- dijo Elsa separándose y sentándose sobre un tronco caído lleno de nieve- Siéntate y veamos las mochilas

-Shh- dijo Kristoff

Kristoff escuchó los primero cañonazos. Cada vez que muere un tributo, el cañón suena, pero como era el primer día y siempre había un baño de sangre, no disparan el cañón sino hasta que se acaba toda esa masacre. Elsa y Kristoff contaron en silencio los cañonazos.

-Once- dijeron los dos al unísono

-Quedamos solo trece- dijo Kristoff sentándose frente a Elsa.

Ambos vaciaron sus mochilas frente a ellos y se quedaron mirando sus provisiones: dos sacos de dormir, galletas saladas, cecina de vaca, un bote de yodo, una caja de cerillos de madera, dos cuerdas de dos metros, una botella de dos litros llena y otra vacía, y unas gafas de sol. También vieron sus armas, Elsa no pudo tomar más cuchillos y solo tenían una lanza. Ambos se quedaron ahí, viendo sus provisiones como si fuera lo único en su vida, hasta que decidieron volver a guardarlo todo.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Elsa

-No, no hace mucho frío ¿o sí?-

-No- dijo Elsa viendo los árboles- es raro, pero hay nieve, es probable que haga frío en la noche.

Ambos se quedaron sentados, no sabían que hacer, por lo menos tenían agua y algo de comida rara pero eso no los llenaría. Lo único que les quedaba era cazar. Elsa pensó que haberse atiborrado de comida todos esos días en el Capitolio había servido de algo, no pasarían tanta hambre este día así que tenían tiempo. Por otro lado, Kristoff pensaba en el agua, dos litros no alcanzarías para ambos, tenían que establecerse en un lugar donde hubiera agua dulce, pensó en el lago que estaba en la Cornucopia pero descartó la idea de inmediato por que no quería morir, no ahora.

-¿Crees que el lago de la Cornucopia sea el único lugar de agua dulce?-preguntó Kristoff

-Lo dudo, pero por cualquier cosa debemos de levantarnos a buscar- dijo Elsa- y ver de dónde viene ese conejo.

Elsa y Kristoff pasaron horas caminando para encontrar ese conejo, en la nieve se podían ver claramente sus huellas, seguían bajando por un valle que parecía inmenso.

-Está anocheciendo- dijo Elsa mirando al cielo

-Supongo que hay que dormir arriba de un árbol- dijo Kristoff- Si dormimos abajo nos matarán

Elsa se dedicó a buscar un árbol para que los dos pudieran dormir, mientras que Kristoff ponía un par de trampas, ambos sabían que era un peligro pero debían de comer algo si no querían desaprovechar las provisiones que tenían.

Elsa encontró un sauce, ambos trepan con cuidado y encuentran dos bifurcaciones juntas que les podría servir de cama. Ambos acomodaron sus sacos de dormir como pudieron y se metieron en ellos. Elsa pensó que como precaución sería mejor quitarse el cinturón y amarrarse al árbol, Kristoff lo creyó innecesario.

-Creo que hay que hacer rondas- dijo Elsa

-Si quieres yo empiezo, tu duerme-dijo Kristoff recargándose.

Pero Elsa no se durmió, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo. No tarda en sonar el himno que precede el recuento de las bajas del día. A través de las ramas pueden ver el sello del Capitolio, en realidad solo ven una pantalla gigante que transporta un aerodeslizador por el estadio. Aparecen las mismas fotos de cuando les dieron sus puntuaciones, solo que esta vez aparece su foto y el número del distrito que provienen.

Los dos chicos del 2, lo cual es raro para ser dos tributos profesionales. Elsa escuchó como Kristoff reía por lo bajó y ella rodó los ojos. La chica del 3, la chica del 5. Los dos tributos del 7, Elsa recordó como había matado a esa chica. El chico del 8 y ambos tributos del 9 y del 12.

Kristoff recuenta los tributos a los cuales temer: solo cuatro, incluyendo al enorme del 4. Vio como Elsa se quedaba dormida, pensó en si Anna lo estaba viendo y en lo que pensaría viendo fingir un romance con su hermana. No supo cómo, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

¡Crac! Ese sonido los despertó a ambos. Kristoff se asustó, se había quedado dormido y no había hecho guardia, sintió la mirada enojada de Elsa pero la ignoró y vio como una chica encendía una fogata. Elsa empezaba a tomar uno de sus cuchillos en silencio pero Kristoff le indicó que se detuviera, que mejor guardara silencio. Kristoff quiso gritar y decirle que lo estaba haciendo mal, que estaba dándole su ubicación a todo el mundo.

El cielo estaba oscuro, Elsa pudo notar que el alba se acercaba, pensó que los tres habían pasado desapercibidos pero se equivocó: escuchó gritos y voces, la chica de abajo no se despertó y fue descubierta. Kristoff y Elsa escucharon como suplicaba, como la mataban y como sonaba el cañonazo. Pero en eso, Kristoff se había asomado demasiado y resbaló, Elsa se asustó y quiso acercarse pero ella estaba amarrada al árbol. Por fortuna, los profesionales no lo habían visto y se fueron sin más. Elsa se desamarró y ayudó a Kristoff a subir.

-La próxima vez amárrate al árbol, por favor- dijo Elsa

-Lo prometo- dijo Kristoff t intentando superar el susto

-Anda, hay que movernos para que se lleven a esa pobre chica- dijo Elsa

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Si alguno de ustedes quiere conocer los diseños de la ropa que usan Elsa y Kristoff, los subiré a mis redes sociales, en mi perfil aparecen cuales tengo. Espero se tomen el tiempo para ver mis dibujos y perdón si cambié algunos colores :)**


	9. El Incendio

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Incendio**

Elsa y Kristoff recogieron sus cosas, pero mientras lo hacían, un aerodeslizador fue a recoger el cuerpo de la chica de abajo. Ambos se quedaron quietos para ver como unas pinzas enormes tomaban el cuerpo inerte de la chica para meterla dentro del aparato. Elsa se quedó paralizada, había visto como lo hacían en la tele pero jamás pensó haber estado tan cerca.

-Muévete- dijo Kristoff en voz baja

Ambos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, Kristoff supuso que la audiencia se había vuelto loca cuando el resbaló así que pensó que probablemente Elsa y él tendrían un primer plano garantizado. Elsa se moría de ganas por saber si tenían un buen patrocinador o si recibirían algún regalo. En cuanto bajaron, caminaron un rato, hasta que Elsa recordó algo:

-Las trampas, Kristoff- dijo Elsa mirándolo

Debemos de seguir caminando, no quiero que los profesionales nos vean-dijo Kristoff, pero notó aquella mirada en Elsa que le exigía que debieran de regresar- Ok, está bien, pero si morimos será tu culpa

Elsa rodó los ojos. Regresaron a donde estaban las trampas y consiguieron un conejo. Elsa recordó la fogata de la chica, ambos fueron a registrar y notaron que todavía las brasas de la fogata estaban calientes, así que Kristoff peló y destripó como pudo al conejo y ambos comieron. Elsa jamás había comido conejo pero tampoco iba a desaprovecharlo, además guardaron un poco para la tarde. Tomaron un par de sorbos de agua y esta vez no se quedaron sentados a ver qué pasaba.

Elsa y Kristoff comenzaron a caminar, debían de buscar otra fuente de agua lo más pronto posible. Tenían solo un litro para los dos y una botella vacía. Kristoff parecía desesperado, tenían poca agua y quería encontrar algo de vegetación pero para él todo era igual.

De repente, avanzada la tarde, Kristoff se pudo encontrar con un arbusto de bayas. Los dos se acercaron y cada quien tomó un puñado. Pero Elsa miró bien las bayas, no parecían como las que acostumbraban comer en casa, no eran bayas sino eran otra cosa porque tenían forma distinta y por dentro eran rojos.

-No los comas, Kristoff- dijo Elsa

Elsa tardo varios minutos explicándole que eso no era buen, que no debían de arriesgarse y Kristoff de mala gana dejó las bayas.

Retomaron su camino, el sol no daba tan duro pero sabían que era ya de tarde. Ambos se tomaron el agua restante y con mucha más razón debían de buscar agua. Siguieron caminando, tardarían rato en deshidratarse por completo, pero aun así era necesario encontrar agua.

-¿Cómo se encuentra agua en un bosque nevado?- preguntó Kristoff

-No hace tanto frío como para que estén congelados los lagos o ríos, viste el de la Cornucopia- dijo Elsa

Caminaron por horas hasta que se sentaron sobre la nieve, Elsa hacía dibujo sobre ella mientras que Kristoff simplemente vigilaba. No sabían que hacer, él se sentía como un tonto, caminando sin rumbo para buscar agua.

-Silencio- dijo Elsa enderezándose- ¿Escuchas?- preguntó Elsa y Kristoff negó con la cabeza- ¡Es un río, Kristoff, un río!

Ambos se levantaron y corrieron, Elsa encontró el río con facilidad. Los dos sirvieron agua en las botellas y agregaron las gotas indicadas de yodo para purificarla. Tomaron agua en sus respectivas botellas y las llenaron de nuevo para guardarlas para la noche. Comieron el conejo que sobró y parecía la mejor comida que había comido en sus vidas.

-Busquemos un árbol- dijo Kristoff

Elsa buscó un árbol alto, esta vez las ramas donde dormirían estarían separadas, pero esta vez Kristoff si haría la primera guardia y cuidaría a Elsa, además de usar el consejo de Elsa y amarrarse al árbol. Kristoff no sabía cómo actuar con Elsa, no sabía si debía de hacer eso de los amantes o no, supuso que lo del llanto de ella después del baño de sangre había servido de algo.

Cada quien estaba en su saco de dormir, sin decir nada. Cuando suena el himno, vieron que salía la foto de la chica que había muerto casi al alba, era del distrito 8. Elsa rápidamente se quedó dormida. Kristoff pensó de nuevo en Anna, en lo que debería de estar pensando, después pensó en su mamá y su papá, deben de estar muertos del miedo con todo lo que ha pasado. Pero Kristoff se sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza de inmediato, porque una pared de fuego apareció de la nada

-¡Elsa!- gritó Kristoff- Elsa, muévete

Elsa se despertó de inmediato. Kristoff quiso bajarse como primer impulso pero ahora estaba amarrado al árbol. Elsa se apuró y calló en seco, seguida por Kristoff´, que estaba enredado en su saco de dormir y le colgaba por un lado, mientras que Elsa dejó el suyo arriba, pro suerte ambos tenían sus mochilas al hombro con todos sus víveres

-Sigue a los conejos- gritó Kristoff

Elsa y Kristoff siguieron a los conejos, pero ellos era más rápidos y agiles que ellos dos, ambos tropezaban con raíces o ramas caídas, no consiguieron ir al mismo ritmo que los animales. Todo era una hoguera enorme, había llamas por doquiera y la nieve se había descongelado y dejaba ver el bosque. Elsa imagino que debían de estar muy lejos de los demás tributos y que no había habido ninguna muerte, probablemente la gente del Capitolio estaba empezando a decir que los juegos se habían vuelto casi aburridos.

Había una rama enorme caída, pero podían saltarla, Kristoff saltó primero, después Elsa le siguió pero no saltó lo suficiente y su chamarra comenzó a incendiarse, esto hizo que tuviera que quitársela y por poco olvidaba su preciada mochila.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos empiezan don un dolor en su garganta y nariz, debido al humo del fuego, consiguieron refugiarse en una saliente de rocas, donde por desgracia ambos vomitan lo que tenían en sus estómagos. Ambos tomaron un pequeño trago de sus botellas y verificaron que todas sus provisiones estuvieran a salvo. Sabían que debían de moverse, pero el humo los había atontado.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Kristoff

Él había alcanzado empujar a Elsa hacía un lado, ambos cayeron a cada uno de los lados y rodaron un poco. Eran bolas de fuego, y por desgracia la primera había rozado el brazo de Kristoff. Ambos empiezan a correr, esquivando bolas de fuego.

-¡Elsa, hazlo!- pidió Kristoff a gritos

-¡No!- gritó Elsa en respuesta mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego

Elsa no quería mostrar sus poderes, podían mandarla matar ahí mismo, además no iba a poder con todo ese fuego por ahí. Ambos corrieron y esquivaron bolas de fuego por un gran rato, procuraron siempre tenerse a la vista. Conforme avanzaban los ataques cesaban, ambos se vieron obligados a parar, respiraban con dificultad pero seguían en pie por si había alguna otra bola de fuego para ellos, pero no escucharon algún siseo que indicaba la proximidad de alguna bola. Estaban bañados en sudor, y olía a pelo quemado, Elsa se revisó su cabello y tenía partes negras que se deshacían con los dedos. Además los dos tenían las manos llenas de ampollas rojas

-¿Tú no tienes cabello quemado?- preguntó Elsa mientras se rehacía su trenza

-No- dijo Kristoff mientras revisaba su brazo

Ambos estaban cansados, no habían dormido nada y al parecer el ataque había durado horas, ya que la luz del día se empezaba a asomar. Caminaron un poco más hasta que encontraron un estanque.

-Para las quemaduras de las manos, nos sirve el agua fría- dijo Elsa

Ambos se arrodillaron y metieron sus manos, era algo casi relajante pero eso al menos les quitaba el dolor un poco. Se tumbaron en la orilla, con sus manos metidas en el agua y Elsa vio de reojo la herida de Kristoff ý no se veía muy bien.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Elsa

Kristoff levantó su brazo y le dio una mejor visión de la herida a Elsa: la carne era de un rojo brillante y rodeaba por ampollas, Elsa agradeció que no estuviera negro.

-Mete tu brazo al agua- dijo Elsa

Kristoff le hizo caso y eso le alivio un poco, mientras tanto Elsa se frotaba sus manos para sentir algo frío en ellas. Cuando Kristoff sacó el brazo, Elsa le indicó que se acercara, ella tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre la herida de Kristoff, ella le indicó que cortara un pedazo de tela y lo enrollo sobre la herida.

-Vuélvelo a meter al agua- dijo Elsa gentilmente

-¿Dónde aprendiste de quemaduras?- preguntó Kristoff volviendo a meter su brazo al agua

-Anna, ella se quemaba mucho de niña con el fuego de la chimenea- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco

Kristoff no podía alejarse del estanque, cada vez que sacaba la pierna del estaque esta le dolía. Elsa se sentó a su lado y verifico de nuevo las provisiones, los dos se comieron una galleta salda para asentar el estómago, Elsa tuvo que buscar hierbas que comer, en el estanque había nenúfares y algunas raíces comestibles, ayudo a Kristoff a comer y después ella comió. Trató el agua para guardarla en las dos botellas y se quedó sentada junto a Kristoff, viendo como el sol trazaba su lento arco por el cielo.

-Muero de sueño- dijo Kristoff

Elsa ayudó a Kristoff, mientras él se sentaba recargado a un árbol, ella cada cierto tiempo bañaba su herida, en esta ocasión sería ella quien haría la primera guardia. Vio como Kristoff iba quedándose dormido casi cuando empezaba a anochecer.

Al poco rato Elsa escucha pisadas: los profesionales.

-Kristoff- susurró Elsa- Despierta, son los profesionales

Kristoff se despertó de inmediato, ambos tomaron sus mochilas y escogieron un árbol grande y empezaron a escalarlo, el dolor era fuerte debido a las ampollas en sus manos, Kristoff sentía un dolor más grande por su brazo. Cuando llegan a la base del árbol, ellos estaban a unos seis metros del suelo. Durante un momento se detienen todos y se observan.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	10. Rastrevispulas

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Rastrevispulas**

Kristoff creyó que todo había acabado ahí, que no tenían ninguna posibilidad frente a los cinco: Los dos tributos del 1 del 4 y el chico del 11, por lo que recordaba Kristoff. Él sonrió, todos eran enormes, hasta el chico del 11, a comparación con ellos Kristoff y Elsa eran más pequeños. No iban a poder subir por ellos. Kristoff sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Cómo van con eso?- preguntó Kristoff

-Iremos por ustedes, enamorados- gritó el chico enorme del 4

-Usa los cuchillos, Cortie- dijo la chica del 1

Elsa quiso soltarse a reír, Cortie significaba "pequeño" y ese chico era todo menos pequeño. Kristoff le indicara que siguiera subiendo, vieron como el chico del 4 empezaba a subir pero ellos siguieron avanzando, cuando llevaban por lo menos 9 metros escucharon como algo abajo se rompía: Cortie había caído de espalda. Ellos llegaron a una de las ramas fuertes y ambas se sentaron para verlos.

-No van a poder subir- dijo Kristoff en voz baja a Elsa

Ambos se rieron por lo bajo. Vieron como la chica del 1 empezaba a lanzar cuchillos, al parecer la chica no tenía buena puntería. Un cuchillo calló cerca de ellos y Elsa lo tomó y lo agitó para burlarse de ellos.

-Lánzales ese- dijo Kristoff muy serio

-¿Y tú lanza?- preguntó Elsa

-A un lado del estanque- dijo Kristoff- pero ellos no parecen saberlo

Elsa con cuidado congeló la punta, se acomodó para lanzarlo. Cuando lo lanzó, su objetivo era Cortie pero desgraciadamente él se movió y solo consiguió darle en el pie al chico del 11. Escucharon como se quejaba y los miraba con odio.

-Déjalos, Cortie, mañana los cazamos, no pueden ir a ningún lado- dijo el chico del 1

Y tenía toda la razón, Elsa no Kristoff no podían moverse. Elsa notó como Kristoff se empezaba a remover en su lugar, el dolor le volvía al brazo y ella rápidamente rodeó la herida con sus manos´, sabía que el dolor disminuía un poco pero él seguía con su mueca de dolor para aparentar.

-Duerme- dijo Elsa acariciando la cara de Kristoff, tenía varias heridas que no se lavó en el estanque- Yo vigilaré

Kristoff se recargó y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Elsa retiró sus manos y buscó en la mochila su saco de dormir para tapar a Kristoff. Escuchó los animales nocturnos, y sintió la mirada de un animal, lo miró y notó que no era un animal, él era el chico del distrito 10, uno de los menores, sacó su mano y señaló un nido de avispas, ella miró el nido y después al chico

-No tengo que cortar- dijo Elsa

El chico lanzó un cuchillo y cayó a pocos centímetros de su pie. Ella lo tomó y quiso agradecerle pero él se desvaneció entre los árboles. Elsa levantó y caminó hacia el nido de aquellas avispas, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de avispas eran, probablemente eran rastrevispulas, unas avistas alteradas genéticamente por el Capitolio que son más grandes que las avispas normales y su picadura causas alucinaciones, muchas picaduras de estas mutaciones podían causar una muerte inmediata.

Elsa podía arriesgarse, esperaría el himno y el recuento de los caídos para tener más luz y serruchar aquella rama. Elsa se acercó, no zumbaban tan duro debido al humo que las adormecía. Cuando empezó el himno, ella empezó a serruchar. Miraba de vez en cuando y descubrió que no había habido muertes. Al terminar el himno, le faltaba un cuarto de rama. Pensó que lo mejor sería al amanecer.

Al regresar a donde estaba Kristoff dormido, encontró un pequeño botecito unido a un paracaídas plateado ¡El primer regalo! Elsa se acercó y lo abrió, no era comida sino medicina para las quemaduras. No quiso despertar a Kristoff, así que le quitó el pedazo de tela y la aplicó generosamente, supuso que le hacía bien a su compañero porque relajo el rostro, también le aplicó en ambas manos y en sus propias manos.

Elsa no quiso despertar a Kristoff, él estaba más lastimado que ella. Pasaron las horas, al ver como el sol salía poco a poco, Elsa despertó a su compañero. Ambos comieron una galleta y un pedazo de cecina, rápidamente Elsa le explicó su pequeño plan a Kristoff y del regalo que habían recibido.

-Tú debes de quedarte aquí, Kristoff- dijo Elsa

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Kristoff negándose- no te voy a dejar sola para que te enfrentes a los mastodontes

-Pero tu brazo está lastimado- dijo Elsa

-Ya no- dijo Kristoff enseñándole, la piel era rosada ahora- iremos los dos juntos.

Ambos guardaron sus cosas rápidamente. Elsa serrucho la parte final de la rama, sintió varias picaduras por su cuerpo pero no se detuvo, tenía que hacer algo para salvarse de esos tributos. Cuando terminó, casi se deja caer en Kristoff que la sostuvo y la sentó para ver qué pasaba abajo

El caos reinó con aquellos tributos, se despertaron entre gritos. Elsa y Kristoff los vieron desde arriba, veían como se levantaban y corrían lejos de ahí, menos las dos chicas del 1 y el 4, ellas parecían no haber logrado correr, la chica del 1 trataba de darle con los cuchillos a las avispas y se enterraban en distintos árboles. Elsa y Kristoff escucharon los cañonazos.

-Hay que bajar- dijo Kristoff

Ambos bajaron, con torpeza, Elsa cayó de espaldas, se estaba sintiendo mal por las alucinaciones de las picaduras, las rastrevispulas se había ido tras los demás.

Cada uno fue a buscar sus armas, Kristoff iba a recoger su lanza mientras que Elsa iba a recoger todos los cuchillos que la chica del 1 había lanzado en vano. Hasta que escuchó los gritos de su compañero

-¡Corre Elsa! ¡Corre!- gritó Kristoff empujándola

Atrás vio como Cortie se abría paso con su espada. Elsa le hizo caso y se echó a correr, ella iba metida en sus alucinaciones y se imaginó a ella corriendo por su casa en el distrito 6 junto con Anna, corrió y corrió hasta que se cansó, volteó y no vio a Kristoff por ninguna parte, vio un conejo caminar hacia ella y de la nada explotó en miles de chispas de colores pero esas chispas de convirtieron en sangre que le manchó toda la cara, calló y se recostó sobre la nieve sintiendo como si la sangre la ahogara.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	11. Un Nuevo Aliado

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Un Nuevo Aliado**

Elsa solamente se despertaba de sus pesadillas para vivir algo peor. Vio mil maneras de como Anna podía morir, de sus padres sufriendo y de Hans a punto de morir también. Hasta que se despertó por completo, le dolía todo y ya no sentía la sangre ahogándola. Moverse era un gran esfuerzo para ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando se desmayó era por la mañana y ahora era tarde. Se levantó lentamente, y pensó que Kristoff había salvado su vida y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, no quiso gritar porque alguien podría descubrirla.

Elsa se levantó con cuidado, revisó su mochila y de odió por haberse guardado ella la medicina que era para Kristoff. Se acercó a un pequeño riachuelo y se lavó la cara y mojó su cabello. Decidió seguir el lado contrario del riachuelo, decidió buscar a Kristoff cueste lo que le cueste. Bebió agua y comió una galleta de sala, lo único bueno era que Kristoff tenía la cecina. Elsa logró cazar un par de aves que descansaban en un árbol y las guardó para cocinarlas después y entonces escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, le tomó dos segundos en congelar la punta y prepararse para lanzar

-¡No lances nada!- gritó un chico

El chico se asomó, era el mismo que le dio la pista de las rastrevispulas y el que le lanzó el cuchillo. Elsa se relajó y lo vio mejor: era pequeño y pelirrojo.

-Gracias- dijo el chico relajándose y acercándose a Elsa lentamente

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Elsa señalando las aves- Me ayudaste con lo de las rastrevispulas y el cuchillo

-Te puedo currar tus heridas- dijo el niño

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Elsa

-Con esto- dijo el niño sacando unas hojas de su propia mochila- en mi distrito hay muchos nidos de esas cosas

Se sentaron frente a una pequeña fogata, el niño masticó hojas y las escupía en las heridas que causaron las rastrevispulas. Sintió como se aliviaba, Elsa cocino para el chico y le dejó comer la mayoría de las aves cocinadas y él comió como nunca. Elsa supo su nombre: Ruan, que significaba pequeño rojo o rojito.

-¿Has visto a los profesionales?- preguntó Elsa

-Sí, están en la Cornucopia- dijo Ruan- Solo están los chicos del 4, 1 y 11

-¿Y viste a mi compañero?- preguntó Elsa ¿Sabes si sigue vivo?

-Sí, está vivo, estuviste desmayada dos noches y nunca vi su foto en el cielo - dijo mientras se chupaba los dedos - Y no sé dónde está, pero sé que el chico de 4 le lastimo una pierna

Elsa se sintió mal, por lo menos Kristoff estaba a salvo y podría ir a buscarlo, pero supuso que estaría bien. Empezó el himno y afortunadamente no vio la foto de Kristoff. Ruan sacó otro cuchillo y empezó a tallar algo de madera.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan hábil para que casi nadie te escuche?- preguntó Elsa

-En casa, hay que acercarse al ganado en silencio y sin que se den cuenta, eso solo lo hacemos con los que se van a domar- dijo Ruan

-¿No vas a la escuela?- preguntó Elsa

-Sí, salvo cuando ayudo a mi papá con el ganado- dijo Ruan sonriendo- Ya sabes, somos el distrito de la ganadería

-Supongo que ustedes tienen mucha carne ¿no?- preguntó Elsa

-No, no se nos permite tomar la carne ni la leche- dijo Ruan- ¿Ustedes tienen muchos trenes?- preguntó en broma

-No- dijo Elsa riendo

-Debería de ser bueno ser de algún distrito profesional, ellos siempre tienen comida- dijo Ruan

-Pero no si están en estos Juegos- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que hay que ver que hacen los profesionales si se quedan sin comida- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Elsa se despertó antes que Ruan, se levantó para cazar un conejo mientras Ruan dormía caliente en su saco de dormir. Lo cocinó y despertó a Ruan, ambos comieron. Elsa le enseño a Ruan a hacer trampas, tal y como Kristoff le había enseñado. Pasaron horas buscando plantas acuáticas y esas plantas que curaban las heridas por las rastrevispulas.

Para la hora de la comida ya tenían un plan. El plan era que Ruan iba a prender primero dos fogatas enormes después de una hora de que Elsa se fuera, cuando los profesionales estuvieran cerca Ruan prendería la tercera y última fogata, eso mantendría a los profesionales ocupados y ella podría averiguar cómo deshacerse de la comida. Elsa se aseguró de dejar varias cosas a Ruan: los cerillos y su saco de dormir.

-¿No pasaras frío? No llevas ni si quiera tu chamarra- dijo Ruan

-No- dijo Elsa sonriendo- El frío es parte de mí

-¿Por eso llevas ese pin?- preguntó Ruan señalando el pin de Elsa

-Algo así- dijo Elsa sonriendo- Nos vemos en la cena ¿De acuerdo? Y después buscaremos a mi compañero

De repente, Ruan rodea a Elsa por el cuello y la abraza muy fuerte.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Ruan

-Tú también- dijo Elsa

Elsa siguió as instrucciones de Ruan y llegó a un lugar muy escondido donde podía espiar el campamento de los profesionales. Para sorpresa de Elsa, no solo eran tres sino 4: Cortie, el chico del 1, el chico del 11 y el chico del 3. Elsa no sabía qué hacía el chico del 3 con ellos. Elsa no sabía qué hacía el chico del 3 hacía con ellos, probablemente tenía algún valor para ellos y debía de descubrirlo.

Los chicos profesionales ya no tenían nada de rastros de las heridas de las rastrevispulas, probablemente el chico del 11 les había dado el secreto de las hojas curativas.

Elsa notó la enorme pirámide de alimentos estaba ahí, sin ninguna protección. Salvo una red que los envolvía y una cierta distancia que estaba entre los chicos y la comida. Había algo extraño.

De pronto Cortie empieza a gritar y señalar el bosque, Elsa sabía que Ruan había prendido la primera hoguera. Discutían si llevar al chico del 3 o no.

-¿Y el enamorado?- preguntó el chico del 1

-Te dije que te olvides de él- dijo Cortie – Sé dónde lo corté, es raro que no se haya desangrado

Los profesionales y el chico del 3 salieron corriendo por el bosque.

-Cuando la encontremos, ya la mataré a mi manera- dijo Cortie antes de infiltrarse en el bosque

Elsa tocó la nieve, parecía que esta le deba mucha energía. Ella sabía que Cortie se refería a ella, nadie más le había lanzado un nido de rastrevispulas

Elsa empieza a ver sus posibilidades, pasa media hora estudiando que hacer y como atacar. Entonces ve como una chica sale del bosque, corre y al llegar casi cerca de la pirámide, empieza a dar varios pasitos, brinca en un pie y se balancea, en un momento cayó y al hacerlo soltó un chillido pero al ver que no pasaba nada siguió su camino. Tomó provisiones no muchas para que no sospecharan. Al terminar regresa haciendo el mismo baile y se infiltra en el bosque.

Elsa estaba sonriendo, supo de inmediato que el campo estaba minado y que los profesionales tenían al chico del 3, este les había ayudado a construirlo. Distrito 3 fabrica la tecnología, seguramente él sabía de explosivos, pero esas cosas no están en la Cornucopia, Elsa se asomó a las plataformas y vio que habían escarbado para tomar aquellos explosivos.

Elsa volteó y notó que la segunda fogata estaba encendida, tenía poco tiempo porque los profesionales empezarían a sospechar. Revisó cada parte de la pirámide, tenía que haber algo que provocara la explosión de varias minas y así crean una reacción en cadena. Encontró el saco de manzanas que la chica del 11 había abierto, esa era la indicada y debía de soltar todas y no solo una.

Elsa sabía que podía tirar de donde estaba, tenía varios cuchillos pero ella se puso un límite de tres. Congeló la punta del primero. Se preparó para lanzar, el cuchillo, rozó la lateral del saco, cerca de la parte de arriba y rasgó el yute. La segunda convierte la rasgadura en un hoyo. Las manzanas se tambalean justo cuando Elsa lanza el tercer cuchillo que acierta en la rasgadura y rompe la bolsa.

Después las manzanas empiezan a caer, se esparcen por el suelo y Elsa sale volando por los aires

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	12. Cambio de Reglas

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Cambio de Reglas**

Elsa se impacta contra la base de un árbol pero la nieve amortigua el golpe, aun así se queda sin aire. Por suerte, Elsa tenía los cuchillos y ninguno se había perdido. El suelo seguía temblando por los estallidos, pero no los oía, no oía nada. Las manzanas lograron su cometido. Elsa se tapó su rostro para que ningún trocito de materia le cayera, algunos estaban incendiados

Al cabo de un minuto, el suelo deja de vibrar, Elsa rueda y se permite ver las ruinas de las provisiones de los profesionales. Pensó que lo mejor era irse de una vez, pero estaba muy mareada que no podía pararse y empezó a entrarle el pánico, debía de apurarse si no quería que la descubrieran. El estallido la había dejado sorda por un segundo pero su sentido empezaba a restablecerse. Elsa escucha otro estallido que la lanza de frente y se pega con oro árbol y empieza a salirle sangre de la nariz y el labio, empezó a tapar su sangre de la nieve que se veía claramente.

Elsa se refugia hasta un enredo de arbustos, justo cuando Cortie aparece en el llano. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, se jalaba el cabello y gritaba. Sus compañeros tratan de calmarlo pero al parecer empezó a gritarle al chico del 3. Elsa estaba en el arbusto hecho un manojo de nervios, si la descubrían podían matarla lenta y dolorosamente y Elsa no iba a permitir que Anna la viera así. Elsa escuchó como algo crujía y se escuchaba el cañonazo, Elsa supuso que Cortie había matado al chico del 3

Empieza a anochecer, Elsa escucha como se acerca un aerodeslizador para recoger al chico del 3. Elsa vio el himno y la foto del chico del 3 en el aire y la foto de la chica de 10 que Elsa no supo ni cuando murió. Los profesionales salen de nuevo a cazar, con sus antorchas y sus armas. Elsa se queda recostada, sintiendo el frio dentro de ella, pasaros dos horas o tres hasta que decide moverse.

Elsa saca comida de su mochila y la come, bebe agua y se alista para caminar. Pensó en Ruan, en si estaba bien o si estaba preocupado, por lo menos sabía que estaba vivo.

Contó con los dedos quienes quedaban vivos: Kristoff y ella, Cortie, el chico del 1, los dos de 11, Ruan y la chica del 5. Solo quedaban ocho. Elsa pensó que el Capitolio estaría vuelto loco y las apuestas estarían cada vez más fuertes, a estas alturas ya mandaba a entrevistar a las familias de los tributos que estaban en juego. Los tributos del 6, desde que Bera está como mentora, siempre llegan a este punto.

Era de noche y ya no veía muy bien, así que decidió esconderse entre arbustos para dormir. El frío no le molestaba, la animaba y sintió tanta energía dentro de ella cuando colocó su espalda contra la nieve.

Al amanecer, escuchó risitas, se asustó y se preparó para atacar. Era la chica del 11, estaba buscando entre las cenizas, encontró un cuchillo y una cacerola. Elsa la dejó, no era un peligro si solo robaba cosas. La chica escuchó algo y salió corriendo de nuevo al bosque.

-Ruan- dijo Elsa en voz baja

Elsa se levantó y se planteó regresar al lugar donde se encontraría con su pequeño aliado. Caminó cerca del arroyo, como los profesionales estaban suelto, decidió caminar por el agua para no dejar sus huellas en la nieve. Camino mucho, hasta que llegó al lugar del encuentro, pero no había nadie, ni siquiera los profesionales, Elsa rectificó en los árboles pero no había nadie. Pensó en su tercera fogata, no se percató si la había prendido, Elsa creyó que lo mejor era quedarse a esperar.

Comió algo, masticó hojas para sus heridas, se subió a un árbol por que se sentía vulnerable en el suelo. Pero ningún rastro de Ruan. Tenía hambre y comió las pocas nueces y raíces que tenía. Pasó gran rato y Ruan no aparecía, ya estaba entrando la tarde y debía de ir a buscarlo.

En menos de una hora, Elsa llega al lugar de la tercera fogata pero algo iba mal, las maderas de la fogata estaba colocados tal y como lo dejaron. Elsa se asustó, sabía que Ruan había tenido problemas, supuso que estaría escondido entre la segunda fogata y la tercera. Elsa se puso en marcha.

Entonces un grito infantil suena por el estadio, solo podía ser Ruan. Elsa empieza a correr, no le importó si los profesionales estuvieran esperándola, debía de salvarlo.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!- gritó Ruan

-¡Ruan!- gritó Elsa, para decirle que ya estaba cerca y que podría salvarlo- Ruan, ya voy- volvió a gritar

Elsa la encontró en un claro, estaba atrapado en una red. Elsa tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo liberó, él la abrazó tan fuerte y estaba llorando.

-Ya estoy aquí, Ruan, tranquilo- dijo Elsa

Elsa escuchó unas pisadas, era solo uno. Elsa congeló las puntas de sus cuchillos. Pero la lanza fue más rápido y atravesó a Ruan. Elsa lanzó tres cuchillos, uno le dio directo en el cuello, otro en la frente y el último en uno de sus ojos. El chico del 11 se sacó los cuchillos, estaba sangrando por todos lados, se ahogaba en su propia sangre

-Ruan- dijo Elsa mientras le sacaba la lanza del pecho

Ruan esta tirado en el suelo, Elsa ve su sangre y nota que la herida es más profunda como para curarla. No tenía sentido decirle palabras de aliento, que se podría bien. Elsa se sentó a su lado, Ruan estiró su mano y ella la tomó con fuerza.

-¿Destruiste su comida?- susurra

-Toda, no quedó nada-

-Vas a ganar- dijo él sonriendo un poco

Sonó un cañonazo, era el del chico del 11 que acaba de morir

-Lo haré, ganaré por los dos- dijo Elsa

-¿Sabes porque te ayude? –preguntó el y Elsa negó con la cabeza- Te pareces a mi hermana mayor, ella tiene un año más que tú, está en casa ahora mismo

-Entonces ella debe de estar orgullosa, tanto como yo de ti- dijo Elsa derramando una lágrima- Eres muy valiente y fue todo un honor ser tu aliada

Elsa escuchó el cañonazo de Ruan, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la cien. Le suelto su mano lentamente como si ella no quisiera despertarlo. Elsa va con el chico del 1, le quita sus cuchillos y su mochila, va con Ruan y también le quita su mochila, porque ella sabía que él hubiera querido eso.

Elsa no podía dejar de mirar a Ruan, parecía vulnerable y pequeño. También se veía indefenso. Elsa odió al Capitolio por haberles hecho eso, por hacer que se mataran entre ellos. Recordó a Hans despotricando contra el Capitolio.

Entonces, Elsa quiso hacer algo para ridiculizar al Capitolio, algo que les demostrara que aunque los obligaran a hacer cosas que no quisieran, siempre había una parte de ellos que nos les pertenecía.

No muy lejos de ahí había unas flores silvestres, raras en la nieve, pero ahí estaban. Eran violetas, verdes y amarillas. Elsa tomó un puñado y con esas adornó el cuerpo de Ruan, tapó su herida, rodeo su cuerpo y le cerró sus ojos. Elsa le dio de nuevo un beso

-Adiós Ruan- dijo Elsa

Elsa sabía que debían de transmitirlo, verían su trabajo. Ella se llevó los tres dedos centrales a los labios y después lo apuntó con ellos. Aquel gesto era muy antiguo y rara vez usado, es un gesto para dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido. No tarda en bajar un aerodeslizador por él y el chico del 11.

Elsa caminó, no sabía a donde ir ni que hacer. Sus pies la llevan a dónde quieren, no prestaba atención, su concentración estaba en sus poderes para no despotricar con hielo y que la descubrieran. Pensó que esta noche los dejarían dormir, ya mañana buscaría a Kristoff. Encontró un árbol y antes de empezar a subir, un pequeño paquete y un paracaídas cayeron frente a ella. Lo abrió y encontró un bote, lo abrió y vio que era leche, recordó que Ruan era del distrito 10 y de ahí provenía la leche para todo Arendal. Era un regalo del distrito 10. Pero era extraño, nunca un distrito mandaba regalos a un tributo que no fuera suyo

-Muchas gracias, Distrito 10- dijo Elsa antes de guardar el bote de leche en su mochila

Elsa decidió quedarse sentada ahí, recargada en el árbol. Mañana iba a organizar sus provisiones.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa se dedicó a ver las mochilas. La de Ruan tenía el saco de dormir, una botella de agua casi vacía, un puñado de nueces y raíces. El chico del 11 tenía varios cuchillos, dos cabezas de lanza de repuesto, una linterna, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una bolsa de fruta seca. Elsa rodó los ojos, el chico tenía una pila de comida en la Cornucopia y solo pudo guardar eso.

Elsa desayunó lo último que tenía de comer y empezó su búsqueda por Kristoff. No había muerto y había perdido tiempo. Caminó por horas, deseando que los profesionales estuvieran por ahí para matarlos y acabar con todo eso. Elsa caminó sin rumbo, cazó y prendió una fogata que dejó encendida más tiempo por si aparecía alguien pero no hubo nada. Siguió caminando, horas y horas hasta que empezó a anochecer, se sentó en un tronco y esperó el recuento de las bajas del día, solo fueron el chico del 11 y Ruan, después del himno se escucharon unas trompetas

Cuando se escuchaban trompetas significaba solo una cosa: un anuncio. Casi siempre era para un banquete, porque era cuando la comida empezaba a escasear, casi siempre era un verdadero banquete y otras veces solo era una simple hogaza de pan por la cual competir.

La voz de Tera Lange resuena por todos lados

-Ha habido un cambio de reglas- dijo fuerte- Si dos tributos del mismo distrito son los últimos supervivientes, se declararan vencedores.

Elsa se quedó paralizada, solamente Kristoff y ella eran del mismo distrito, los demás estaba solos. Ahora ellos dos eran el blanco de todos. Elsa debía de encontrar a Kristoff

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	13. Trágicos Amantes

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Trágicos Amantes**

Elsa se pasó toda la noche sintiéndose mal, no puedo evitar llorar en silencio, se sintió mal por no haber buscado a Kristoff cuando debió. Por la mañana lo buscaría, sería muy precavida con los demás tributos de afuera, probablemente los buscarían a ambos para asesinarlos, pero ella sería más inteligente; además, si Kristoff estaba herido probablemente él no podría defenderse así que Elsa tendría que defenderlos a los dos sin ayuda, pero si estaba herido él debería de estar cerca de una fuente de agua. Tantas ideas iban y venían de la cabeza de Elsa, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se quedó despierta toda la noche planeando todo lo que haría al siguiente día.

Al amanecer, Elsa desayunó algo ligero, cerró bien su mochila y sus armas, cazó un conejo para Kristoff. Preparó una fogata para atraer a los profesionales, cocinó un poco el conejo y salió corriendo de ahí

Elsa caminó y encontró el lugar donde se había despedido de Ruan para ir al campamento de los profesionales. Caminó por la orilla del arroyo, pensó que si Kristoff estuviera por ahí ella ya lo hubiera encontrado, así que siguió caminando. El arroyo empezaba a doblarse por la derecha, para introducirse en una parte del bosque que Elsa no conocía. Una orilla llena de plantas acuáticas y raíces, Elsa tomó agua en su botella y la trató, pensó en Kristoff por si tenía sed, también recogió algunas raíces comestibles. Había unas enormes rocas, no tenían nada de nieve pero si tenían algo de sangre seca. Elsa levantó la mirada, no había nadie.

-Kristoff- dijo en voz baja subiendo por las rocas para seguir el rastro de sangre- Kristoff

-Te tardaste-

Elsa se vuelve de golpe, estaba segura de que era la voz de Kristoff, se enderezó y rebuscó por todos lados pero no vio nada.

-Kristoff, no estés jugando y dime dónde estás- dijo Elsa

-Eso es lo bueno, nadie mira para abajo- dijo Kristoff

Elsa bajó la mirada y ahí estaba, envuelto en arbustos y plantas, no era un excelente camuflaje pero le había servido de algo en esos días.

Elsa corrió hasta donde estaba Kristoff y le quitó su camuflaje, Elsa no puedo evitar llorar de nuevo sobre el pecho de Kristoff, él le acarició el cabello sonriendo un poco. Elsa se enderezó y secó sus lágrimas, se sentía culpable por ver como estaba Kristoff.

-Tu camuflaje es horrendo- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco

-Era lo mejor que tenía- dijo él- Ya sabes, antes de morir

-No, no te vas a morir ¿ok?- dijo Elsa acariciando el cabello de Kristoff- Los dos vamos a regresar a casa, somos un equipo

-Sí, escuché las buenas nuevas- dijo Kristoff- Me has honrado con tu presencia, te agradezco venir a buscarme- Elsa rodó los ojos, era una mala bromas y lo sabía.- Pero ve, acércate- Elsa se inclinó sobre él y acercó el odio a sus labios- Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, puedes besarme en cualquier segundo

Elsa de nuevo rodó los ojos y sonrió, Kristoff estaba muy lastimado pero estaba muy bien como para bromear.

-Gracias, lo pensaré- dijo Elsa- Pero primero te meteré en el arroyo para lavarte

Elsa tomó la mochila de Kristoff y se la colgó en la espalda. Con mucho trabajo movió a Kristoff hasta la orilla, no pudo meterlo por completo ya que él no dejaba de soltar unos alaridos muy extraños de dolor, además de que el solo no podía moverse ya que solo se podía mover gracias a Elsa, ella agradeció que él intentara ayudar pero no servía mucho. Lo único bueno era saber que podía sentarse sin complicaciones

-Ok- dijo Elsa limpiándose un poco el sudor- Cambio de planes, no meteré por completo en el agua

-Genial- dijo Kristoff

-Solo vigila el bosque por mí- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Kristoff tenía sus piernas metidas en el agua y eso parecía relajarlo. Elsa se dedicó a sacudirle la nieve y a quitarle los rastros de arbustos. Con cuidado se deshizo de la chamarra y su camisa, la camiseta interior estaba muy pegada a sus heridas así que Elsa tuvo que cortarla con uno de sus cuchillos y mojarla para terminar de soltarla. Vio que la quemadura de su brazo necesitaba otra vez la curación de la medicina y en su pecho también había una nueva quemadura, además tenía una que otra picadura de rastrevispula.

-Perdón por llevarme la medicina de las quemaduras- dijo Elsa mientras se la aplicaba sobre su torso y brazos

-No te preocupes, no sabías que nos separaríamos

Elsa le sacó los aguijones de las picaduras y le aplicó las hojas masticadas y vio su cara de alivio. Kristoff de verdad se sintió muy feliz de volver a ver a Elsa, cada noche se sentía a salvo por saber que afuera estaba Elsa y que lo buscaría, además de sentirse tan feliz de saber acerca de la nueva regla y que ambos podrían regresar a casa, a su distrito, los dos juntos como vencedores.

Mientras Kristoff descansaba ante el poco sol, Elsa se dedicó a lavar la camisa y chamarra de Kristoff, cuando regresó revisó las heridas y se dio cuenta de que Kristoff estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Elsa buscó en el botiquín del chico del 11 y encontró pastillas para la fiebre.

-Tomate dos de estas- dijo Elsa dándole las pastillas y una botella de agua- Debes de tener hambre

-La verdad es que no- dijo Kristoff tragándose las pastillas- No he tenido nada de hambre

Elsa se dio cuenta de lo muy enfermo que estaba Kristoff, Elsa le ofreció un poco de conejo y él frunció el ceño.

-Kristoff, debes de comer algo- dijo Elsa

-No, solo servirá para que lo vomite- dijo Kristoff- ¿Puedo dormir un poco?

-En un momento- dijo Elsa

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Elsa le quitó las botas y los calcetines a Kristoff y después, centímetro a centímetro, le bajó los pantalones para tener una mejor vista de la herida. Con ayuda de una piedra sostuvo la pierna mala de Kristoff. La examinó y quiso vomitar al verla pero tuvo que aguantarse. Nunca antes había visto algo por el estilo: el profundo tajo inflamado supura sangre y pus, la pierna está hinchada y lo peor de todo, huele a carne podrida

-Horrible ¿verdad?- preguntó él

-¿Debo de contestar esa pregunta?- Kristoff negó con la cabeza

Elsa le bañó la herida con botellas de agua, pero el aspecto de la herida era peor. Elsa no tenía idea de cómo curarlo, estaba completamente perdida.

-Creo que hay que dejarlo un momento al aire- dijo Elsa

Kristoff no dijo nada, pensó que si no llegaba vivo a la recta final, moriría por esa fea herida en su pierna. Elsa le dio la bolsa de fruta seca a Kristoff y le dijo que se la comiera, por lo menos un poco. Kristoff veía como lavaba su ropa, la recordó en el primer día de clases, ella llevaba una trenza algo parecida a la que llevaba ahora, nuca habló mucho pero siempre llamó su atención por su cabello que parecía blanco, recordó algo que lo hizo sonrojar así que se dedicó a comerse la fruta.

-Creo que debemos experimentar- dijo Elsa cuando regresó

Elsa sabía que las hojas servían para las infecciones, así que cuando lo puso sobre la herida vio como la pus bajaba por la pierna. Elsa trató de pensar en otra cosa para no volver su desayuno.

-¿Elsa?- la llamó Kristoff y Elsa volteó, Kristoff notó que ella tenía la cara verde- ¿Y ese beso?

-Más tarde- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco- Quiero que tu herida tenga un mejor aspecto

Elsa siguió aplicando las hojas y vio cómo su pus se iba con el arroyo. Ya no se veía tan mal la herida, pero notó que la herida era tan profunda que llegaba hasta el hueso. Elsa le aplicó la pomada de las quemaduras, pensó que sería bueno para la infección, y vendó la herida. Los casó del agua, Elsa regresó y vistió a Kristoff como pudo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Kristoff

-Nos vamos- dijo Elsa sonriendo- A algún lugar arroyo abajo, por lo menos nos quedaremos ahí hasta que estés más fuerte

Elsa ayudó a Kristoff a levantarse. Elsa pensó que podría, pero no. Caminaron por lo menos 50 metros aguas abajo, él iba apoyado sobre el hombro de Elsa pero ella se dio cuenta que si seguían Kristoff no tardaría en desmayarse. Lo sentó en la orilla y ella examinó el lugar, no podían subir a un árbol, pero esa no era una opción. Pero encontró algunas rocas que formaban pequeñas cuevas. Eligió la que estaba más cerca y llevo a rastras a Kristoff. Aunque ella no podía sentir el frío, supuso que él debería de sentirlo con más fuerza, así que lo tapó con los dos sacos de dormir

-Gracias por buscarme- dijo Kristoff, ella le quito el cabello de los ojos

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, lo sé- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Sí. Mira, si no regreso…- dijo Kristoff

-No digas eso, no saqué casi 3 litros de pus de tu pierna para nada- dijo Elsa

-Lo sé, pero por si acaso…

-No, Kristoff- dijo Elsa derramando una lágrima- No quiero hablar del tema- dijo poniéndole los dedos en los labios para callarlo

-Pero…-

Elsa simplemente siguió un impulso. Se inclinó y lo besó para que dejara de hablar. Tuvo que haberlo hecho desde hace mucho, pero pensó que este fue un buen momento. Era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, no sintió nada fuera de lo común, solo sintió que tenían una extraña temperatura debido a la fiebre. Elsa se apartó y de nuevo le quito el cabello de los ojos.

-No vas a morir- dijo Elsa

-Ok- contestó Kristoff en un susurro

Elsa salió justo cuando un paracaídas plateado bajaba. Elsa pensó que era medicina pero solo era un simple caldo. Se imaginó a Bera diciéndole lo de un buen show, y el beso que le había dado a Kristoff no era un muy buen show, necesitaban fingir más eso de los amantes trágicos

-¡Kristoff!- dijo Elsa entrando en la cueva, intentando usar el tono de su madre cuando tenía buenas noticias. Pero Kristoff estaba dormido así que Elsa se arrodilló a su lado y lo despierta con un beso. Después sonríe, como si se alegrara de estar allí tumbado y poder mirarla- Kristoff, Bera ha enviado un regalo

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	14. El Jarabe Somnífero

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Jarabe Somnífero**

Elsa pasó una hora tratando de convencer a Kristoff de que se comiera el caldo, suplicándole, amenazándolo y sí, besándolo. Así, traguito a traguito, Kristoff se acabó la sopa. Cuando Kristoff se quedó dormido, Elsa cenó el conejo y bebió un poco de agua mientras veía el informe: ninguna muerte.

Elsa se sentó a un lado de Kristoff, sintió que el emanaba mucho calor y fue debido a su fiebre, la medicina no había funcionado en nada. Así que mojó una venda un se la puso en la frente. Elsa pasó toda la noche humedeciendo la venda y dormitando a un lado de su compañero

Cuando empieza a amanecer, Elsa salió a buscar algo de comida y frutos por si había, encontró unas bayas rojas, Elsa las reconoció como arándanos y recolectó varias en el bote donde estaba el caldo de Kristoff, las aplastó y les añadió agua. Cuando regresó, Kristoff estaba despierto y aliviado de que Elsa estuviera ahí.

-Pensé que Cortie te había encontrado- dijo Kristoff relajándose

-No, ese idiota ha de seguir en la Cornucopia sin ningún rastro de nosotros- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¿Quién quedan?

-Cortie, el chico del 1, la chica del 11 y la del 5- dijo Elsa contando con los dedos- Contándonos a nosotros, somos 7. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor que ayer- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Ropa limpia, medicinas… tú

Elsa sonrió. Kristoff sabía bien que hacer y qué decir. Elsa le acarició la mejilla y Kristoff tomó su mano para después llevársela a los labios y besarla. Elsa recordó a su padre haciendo eso con su madre, no supo si los padres de Kristoff hacían lo mismo

-No más besos hasta que comas- dijo Elsa ayudando a Kristoff a sentarse

Elsa se acomodó a un lado de Kristoff y le dio cucharadas de papilla de arándano en la boca. Esta vez Kristoff si comió pero se negó a comer lo que había sobrado del conejo.

-No has dormido- dijo Kristoff

-No importa, estoy bien- dijo Elsa aunque de verdad estaba agotada

-Duerme, Elsa, yo vigilo- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Prometo que esta vez no me dormiré

Elsa accedió solo con la condición de que solo fueran un par de horas. Se acomodó sobre un saco de dormir y con sus cuchillos a un lado por si tenía que lanzarlos en cuestión de segundos.

-Duérmete- dijo Kristoff acariciando el cabello de Elsa. A diferencia de todos los actos falsos de romance, este parece natural y tranquilizador, Elsa no quiso que se detuviera y él no lo hizo

Kristoff se quedó ahí, sentado por horas viendo como Elsa dormía. Para él parecieron minutos pero cuando Elsa se despertó alarmada diciendo que habían pasado horas él le dijo que no había pasado nada que todo estaba muy tranquilo. Elsa se enojó bastante cuando se enteró que él no había tomado nada de agua.

-Me gustas cuando duermes- dijo Kristoff de la nada

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Elsa mientras guardaba el sacó

-No lo sé- dijo el sonriendo

Elsa se acercó a él y le dio un beso sobre los labios. Él sonrió y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa iba a revisar la herida. Elsa quitó la venda y Kristoff vio su expresión, estaba verde otra vez; después echó un vistazo a su pierna, estaba peor, tenía unas líneas rojas que empezaban a subir por su pierna: septicemia. Kristoff dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared de piedra y escuchó los vagos intentos de Elsa por consolarlo.

-Elsa, sé que es la septicemia- dijo Kristoff con los ojos cerrados

-Solo hay que hacer que vivas hasta el último, en el Capitolio te curaran

-Claro- dijo Kristoff para darle ánimos a ella

Elsa salió de la cueva, necesitaba buscar algo para comer. Pero se dio cuenta de que todo era un bosque, hacía más calor de lo normal como si fuera un desierto pero en un bosque. Elsa pensó que a lo mejor los Vigilantes querían subir la temperatura por el día y bajarla demasiado en la noche. Así que Elsa hizo como pudo una trampa y la colocó por ahí, no había muchas presas fuera. Mientras de nuevo recolectaba frutos, vio cómo su trampa daba resultado y tenía un conejo de nuevo. Cuando regresó, le cambió la venda de la cabeza a Kristoff pero esta se calentó en cuanto entró en contacto con la piel de él.

-Haré una papilla, de nuevo- dijo Elsa- Cacé un conejo

-Eres muy autosuficiente- dijo Kristoff sonriendo un poco, tenía los ojos cerrados

-Tuve que aprender- dijo Elsa

Elsa le contó su breve historia con Ruan, lo que habían hecho juntos y cómo fue su muerte. Kristoff escuchó con cuidado, recordaba a ese niño y le dio gusto que ese niño tuviera sus últimos momentos con Elsa.

Después Kristoff le contó un pequeño secreto a Elsa, le contó que una vez en su pequeña casa con sus padres adoptivos, llegó un reno muy pequeño, Elsa se sorprendió y le pidió que siguiera contando. Era tan pequeño que podía pasar por la valla electrificada sin salir herido, él le rogó a sus padres para que lo conservaran y así lo hicieron. Lo había nombrado Sven. Ese reno servía de mucho en la fábrica, cargaba cosas pesadas y a veces cargaba al padre de Kristoff cuando no podía caminar tanto de regreso a casa. Todos en la fábrica conocían la existencia del reno, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo al supervisor o al mismísimo alcalde por miedo a que lo sacrificaran

-Mi padre no lo sabía, no hasta ahora- dijo Elsa dándole una cucharada de papilla a Kristoff

-Lo sé- dijo él-

-Cuando ganemos, podrás llevarte a Sven a la Aldea de los Vencedores

-Como digas- dijo Kristoff de nuevo cerrando los ojos

En ese momento se escucharon de nuevo las trompetas y la voz de Tera Lange resonó por todo el estadio. Los invitaba a un banquete, Elsa descartó esa invitación, no estaban pasando hambre y no pensaba enfrentarse a Cortie ella sola. Pero Tera agrega algo más:

-Puede que estén descartando esta invitación, pero no será un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita algo con urgencia- Elsa pensó en la medicina para Kristoff- No echen en saco roto esta invitación. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraran una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Piénsenlo bien, para algunos puede ser su última oportunidad

-No vas a ir- dijo Kristoff cuando terminó

-Claro que no voy a ir- mintió Elsa

-Eres una mala mentirosa, Elsa- dijo Kristoff- Por tu tono de voz sé que tu padre sabía de Sven, puede que tu amigo Hans también, y sé que te arriesgarás e irás

-Bueno, si iré- dijo Elsa- Pero no puedes detenerme

-Puedo ir detrás de ti, gritando, me encontraran y me mataran de una buena vez – dijo Kristoff

-¿Y si tienen tu medicina?- preguntó Elsa-

-No, Elsa, no me importa, no te vas a arriesgar por mí- dijo Kristoff

-¿Si me quedo comerás el conejo que case y cocine?- preguntó Elsa, Kristoff asintió- Y no te quejaras ¿ok?

-De acuerdo, no me quejaré y me comeré todo lo que me prepares- dijo Kristoff

Elsa le dio de cenar a Kristoff y salió de la cueva para lavarse. Necesitaba ir al Banquete, la infección podía llegar al corazón o el cerebro de Kristoff y moriría, Elsa no pensaba quedarse sola de nuevo. Estaba tan distraída que no notó aquel paracaídas que bajaba lentamente. Elsa se levantó de inmediato, pensó en que Bera había conseguido la medicina. Cuando abrió el bote encontró un pequeño frasco, Esa lo reconoció de inmediato, en su casa había montones de esos para cuando ella se descontrolaba: era un jarabe somnífero. Sonrió. Podría dormir a Kristoff por un día entero con ese frasquito y ella asistir al banquete.

Elsa buscó frutos. Encontró un nuevo fruto, un árbol de duraznos. Ella recogió unos e hizo de nuevo una papilla, le agrego el frasco entero. Entró en la cueva sonriente

-Kristoff, mira lo que encontré- dijo Elsa- Duraznos, te hice de nuevo una papilla

-¿Duraznos?- preguntó Kristoff despertando

-Sí, mi madre a veces hace na fantástica mermelada- dijo Elsa sonriendo dándole una cucharada

-Está muy dulce- dijo Kristoff

-Así saben, muy dulces- dijo Elsa dándole otra cucharada, solo faltaba una y terminaba

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe- dijo Kristoff tomando la última cucharada- ¡Elsa!- dijo cayendo en cuenta de la pequeña trampa

Elsa le tapó la boca para que volviera la comida. Vio como Kristoff caía dormido, como el jarabe hacía efecto en él. Sonrió un poco y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Es por tu bien, Kristoff- dijo Elsa, sabía que no podía oírla

Pero todo Arendal si

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **


	15. El Banquete

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Banquete**

Elsa pasó toda la noche camuflando la entrada de la cueva, no era una experta pero logró que la entrada de la cueva se viera como otro montón de rocas, aunque el bosque ya no tenía nieve y simplemente era un bosque normal, Elsa sabía buscar las cosas más básicas. Elsa podría entrar en la cueva gracias a un pequeño y escondido hueco. Antes de salir al banquete, dejó comida y agua para Kristoff, pensó en dejarle un cuchillo pero le sería de mayor utilidad a ella. Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le acarició el cabello.

Cuando llegó a la periferia, vio que en la Cornucopia ya había una mesa larga con 5 mochilas, cada una con un número distinto, pudo sentir que hacía frío pero eso no era tan malo. Elsa no sabía ni cómo se iba a acercar, pero en ese momento sale la chica del 11 de la Cornucopia y toma su mochila, Elsa se enojó por no haber tenido aquella brillante idea. En fin, ella ya se había perdido por el bosque y ahora solo quedaban los demás que estaban en la periferia, probablemente.

Elsa sabía que debía de ser la siguiente. Salió y apenas pudo voltear para esquivar una flecha, vio como el chico del 1 iba hacía ella con su arco en mano. Elsa congelo rápidamente una punta y lo lanzó, pero el chico se movió y el cuchillo le dio en su brazo izquierdo, aunque no era zurdo tuvo que detenerse a sacarse el cuchillo y a revisar la herida. Mientras tanto Elsa se siguió moviendo hasta llegar a la mesa, tomó su mochila y de nuevo congeló otra punta.

Al voltear sintió como una flecha rozaba su frente y comenzaba sangrar, la sangre le tapó un ojo, Elsa lanzó un cuchillo pero este no acertaría. Sintió como el chico la derrumbaba y se colocaba sobre a ella.

-¿Y tu novio, Distrito 6?- preguntó el chico- ¿Está muerto?

-Está cazando a tu enorme amigo- dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente- ¡Kristoff!

-Mentirosa- dijo él sonriendo- Cortie sabe dónde cortó, morirá muy pronto. Oh ¿Pero qué es esto? Es una linda mochila ¿Qué llevas ahí, 6? Seguro la medicina para tu novio, será una pena porque no la va a ver- abrió su chaqueta y dejó ver una larga colección de cuchillos, cada uno con un filo diferente- Cortie me dejó matarte, él buscará después a tu novio- Elsa intentó moverse para desequilibrarlo pero no lo consigue, pesaba mucho y la tenía bien agarrada- Olvídalo, 6, vamos a matarte como lo hicimos con tu pequeño aliado temporal ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ruan?

Cuando Elsa escuchó el nombre de Ruan se sintió tan furiosa, no quería que él se burlara de su amigo y menos cuando ella estuviera a punto de morir. No quiso cerrar los ojos, quería ver a ese chico haciendo su trabajo. Pero vio como una piedra le daba en la cabeza a su atacante, el chico cayó a un lado y Elsa se levantó de inmediato, por un segundo creyó que era Kristoff pero no fue así, era la chica del 5.

-Esto es por Greg- dijo la chica al chico del distrito 1

Elsa se levantó y vio como la chica le cortaba el cuello de un tajo al chico del distrito 1. Se escuchó un cañonazo. Elsa se quedó paralizada por la rudeza de aquella chica. Llevaba su mochila y la mochila del chico del 4.

-Vete, chica enamorada- dijo la chica del 5

Elsa salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, estaba asustada por que pudo haber muerto, se tranquiliza al saber que aquella chica tenía la mochila de Cortie así que este estaría enojado. Elsa se ponía la mano en la frente para evitar que la sangre dejara de salir pero no lo conseguía. No supo ni como había llegado a la cueva, pero cuando lo hizo se sentó a un lado de Kristoff y se recargó en él con la mochila abrazada a ella.

-Hazlo- dijo Elsa para sí misma

Elsa abrió la mochila y vio que había una simple caja con una jeringa llena de un líquido verde. Elsa inyectó todo el líquido a Kristoff y se quedó dormida junto a él.

Se despertó sobresaltada, estaba soñando con su casa y de repente estaba en una cueva con Kristoff a su lado, se removió y sintió como Kristoff le acariciaba la cabeza

-Elsa ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kristoff

-Kristoff- dijo Elsa tallándose sus ojos

-Me alegra por fin poder verte a los ojos- dijo él sonriendo

-¿Cuándo tiempo llevo dormida?- dijo Elsa

-No tengo idea, desperté anoche y estabas rodeada de un charco de sangre. Aterrador, si me preguntas- dijo él

Elsa se sentó y quedó cara a cara con Kristoff, sintió que tenía la cabeza vendada. Sonrió al saber del lindo acto que había tenido su compañero hacía ella. Elsa se recargó en el hombro de Kristoff.

-Funcionó la medicina- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Esta mañana mi pierna ya no estaba hinchada

Elsa le dio una palmada en la pierna y se levantó, pudo ver que no había marcas de sangre en el suelo de roca y dudó que Kristoff se hubiera levantado para lavar.

-Y la mentirosa soy yo- dijo Elsa recogiendo las mochilas

-¿Qué querías?- dijo Kristoff riendo- Debía de hacerte sentir que podía curarte. –Kristoff sintió la mirada de Elsa y sonrió- Bien. Cuando desperté tú herida solo estaba un poco manchada de sangre, de hecho, no necesitas la venda

Elsa negó con la cabeza y se deshizo de la venda. Sonrió al sentir solo una pequeña cicatriz en su frente. Elsa se dio cuenta que Kristoff se comió todo lo que sobraba del conejo y de las frutas. Esa era buena señal, su apetito regresaba.

Elsa le contó lo que había pasado en el banquete mientras ponía trampas afuera. Cuando regresó sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de ella y se acostó dentro del saco de dormir con Kristoff. Ella se durmió mientras Kristoff montaba guardia.

Un relámpago cayó y Elsa se despertó de golpe. Kristoff estaba ahí todavía, vivo. Elsa salió a la lluvia y recogió a un conejo muy flaco pero de algo serviría. Lo cocinó como pudo dentro de la cueva y le dio un poco a Kristoff y otro poco para ella.

-¿Cuántos quedan?- preguntó Elsa

-Pues solo el chico del uno ha muerto hasta ahora- dijo Kristoff- Solo quedan las chicas del 11 y 5, Cortie, tú y yo

Platicaron un rato de sus contrincantes hasta que Elsa deseó volver a dormir. Se sentó a un lado de Kristoff y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Kristoff

-Quiero irme a casa- dijo Elsa como queriendo hacer un puchero

-Ya pronto- dijo Kristoff dándole una palmada en su mano- duerme y sueña con casa

Cuando Kristoff despertó a Elsa, unas cuatro o cinco horas después, seguía lloviendo y ahora había goteras enormes en la cueva, Kristoff había puesto el bote del caldo para evitar que la cueva se inundara. No era tan grave. Kristoff pensó que Elsa probablemente se despertaría con hambre, así que ya había listas dos raciones bien divididas para ambos.

-Come- dijo Kristoff sonriendo

-Ojalá hubiera una especie de arbusto de pan para comer- dijo Elsa antes de llenarse la boca

-Sería estupendo- dijo Kristoff

La proyección del cielo no se veía tan bien pero supieron que no hubo una muerte ese día.

-Bera debería de mandarnos más comida- dijo Kristoff sonriendo

Entonces Elsa se enderezó, sabía que un beso tan débil había valido para tener un caldo, un mejor beso sería suficiente para una buena comida. Entonces Elsa tomó una de las manos de Kristoff y el entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Bueno, a lo mejor gasto muchos recursos para dejarte fuera de combate- dijo Elsa en tono travieso

-Si, en cuanto a eso, no se te ocurra volver a hacer

-¿O qué?-

-O…espera- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Dame un momento

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó ella sonriendo

-Apuesto a que cuando me dormiste pensaste que hacías lo correcto- dijo Kristoff

-Sí que hice lo correcto

-No, Elsa, no hiciste lo correcto- dijo Kristoff levantando la voz y apretando la mano de Elsa- No mueras por mi ¿ok? Yo debía de morir por ti, no podría soportar….

-¿No podrías soportar qué?- preguntó Elsa

Kristoff quiso decir que no podría soportar ver a Anna triste por la muerte de Elsa, pero no podía decir eso ahora. Aunque pensándolo bien, a Kristoff le dolería mucho la perdida de Elsa, había sido su única aliada en la arena.

-Es la clase de cosa que Bera me dijo que evitara- dijo Kristoff bajando la cabeza. Bera no le había dicho nada pero pudo imaginársela despotricando contra él por dejar caer la pelota del romanticismo. Pero de alguna manera Elsa la recoge

-Entonces tendré que llenar los huecos yo sola- dijo Elsa acercándose

Es el primer beso que ambos se dan estando plenamente conscientes. Ninguno estaba debilitado por enfermedad o dolor, ni tampoco medio dormido. Es el primer beso de Kristoff que de verdad hace que se agite algo en el pecho, algo cálido y curioso. Es el primer beso de Elsa que le hizo sentir algo extraño dentro de ella, el primer beso que deseó por un segundo.

Ambos se acuestan de nuevo, pero esta vez Kristoff hace que Elsa se recargue en su brazo como almohada mientras él usa el otro, como si quiera protegerla incluso dormido. Elsa tomó la primera guardia.

Elsa esperó y esperó un paracaídas, pero pensó que probablemente la comida ya esté muy cara y Bera no tenía suficientes recursos o su actuación no convencía a nadie. Elsa se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Después de tres o cuatro horas, Elsa comenzaba a dormirse así que despertó Kristoff para que la relevara.

-Mañana buscaremos un árbol para que los dos podamos dormir- dijo Elsa antes de caer dormida

Kristoff y Elsa seguían juntos a la mañana siguiente, llovía cada vez más fuerte. Kristoff obligó a Elsa a quedarse dentro, todavía había un poco de comida y podrían vivir un poco más ahí. Pero no por mucho

El día arrasa hasta convertirse en noche, a ambos les hacía falta comida pero agua tenían de sobra. Su única esperanza era Bera, pero Kristoff sabía que la actuación de amantes no era tan buena, estaban en una cueva muriendo de hambre y débiles. Lo más emocionante que habían hecho era dormir. Elsa era muy mala mentirosa, sabía que Bera mandaba regalos solo cuando algo interesante pasaba entre ellos, al parecer no le bastó con un beso. Kristoff podía buscar besos, lo hacía con Anna, bueno, en si era ella quien los buscaba pero algo podría copiarle. Pero el instinto de Kristoff le decía otra cosa, que Bera quería algo más personal, algo que la audiencia amara

-Elsa- dijo como si nada- ¿Quieres saber algo?

-Claro- dijo ella volviéndose con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Yo… no sé por dónde empezar- dijo Kristoff

-¿Por el principio?

-Obviamente- dijo Kristoff riendo -Es algo importante que te oculté y creo que debes saberlo- Elsa pensó por un segundo que sacaría el tema de Anna, pero no fue así -Quiero contarte de la primera vez que me enamoré

-Adelante- dijo Elsa sentándose a su lado

-Fue en el colegio, tenía once años y conocí a una chica, era tan linda y tan callada, llevaba una sola trenza, de verdad me gustaba su lindo cabello rubio platinado –Elsa se quedó boquiabierta- La había visto antes, con su familia cerca de la casa de mis padres – Elsa supo que quiso decir- Desde ahí me cautivo, estuve enamorado de ella por años –Kristoff se estaba sincerando, todo eso era verdad y esperó que Elsa se diera cuenta. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- El día que la conocí, llevaba un vestido azul marino y unos pequeños guantes azul cielo.

-Kristoff…-dijo Elsa, confundida. No sabía si decía la verdad o no

-Quise hablarle- dijo Kristoff- Pero nunca me atreví. Seguí con mi vida al ver como ella hablaba cada vez más con el hijo del supervisor de la fábrica, pensé que la hija mayor del alcalde nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Pero después conocí a la otra hija del alcalde, ella era gentil y cariñosa, nos enamoramos, pero nunca podré borrar de mi corazón aquella chica de la que me enamoré por primera vez.

-¿Qué pasará con Anna?- preguntó Elsa en un susurro, pensó que la audencia se volvería loca al descubrir su raro triángulo amoroso

-Espero que ella pueda entender que yo soy feliz contigo y que la amé pero que mi corazón siempre te perteneció a ti, Elsa- dijo Kristoff, no sabía si decía la verdad o no

Elsa supo lo que tenía que contestar, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser lastimar a Anna de esa manera, lo único que importaba ahora era su supervivencia

-Y mi corazón te pertenece a ti-dijo ella

Y ella se inclinó para besarlo, pero escucharon un estruendo y Elsa actuó de forma instintiva tomando un cuchillo. Pero Kristoff se levantó, salió al agua y regresó con un paracaídas plateado, s lo tendió a Elsa y ella lo abrió. Era un mini banquete: panecillos recién horneados, queso de cabra, manzanas, y lo mejor, estofado de cordero con arroz salvaje

-Bera se cansó de vernos morir de hambre- dijo Elsa sonriendo,

-Es probable- dijo Kristoff

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	16. Las Bayas

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**Las Bayas**

Elsa y Kristoff comieron con calma, no querían acabarse todo su banquete de una buena vez. Elsa pensó en que Kristoff había captado el mensaje de Bera, ambos sabían que tipos de mensajes les mandaba su mentora. Por otro lado, Kristoff esperaba que Anna no lo odiara, era verdad que se enamoró de Elsa antes que de Anna y esas cosas, pensó en la probabilidad de estar enamoradas de las dos al mismo tiempo, en todo caso él tendría que elegir y pensó que de cualquier manera una de las dos hermanas saldría afectada. En fin, seguían en los juegos y debían de seguir con todo.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo antes de que llegara la comida?- preguntó Kristoff comiendo su mitad de la manzana- Que tu corazón es solo mío y que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso último- dijo Elsa sonriendo de lado

-Oh, cierto, creo que eso lo estaba pensando yo- dijo Kristoff – Ven aquí, me estoy helando- Elsa se sentó a su lado dentro del saco

Pasaron rato hablando de cómo serían sus vidas si ganaran los Juegos, de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Elsa se imaginó viviendo en una casa igual de enorme de la que tenía solo que ahora tener a Kristoff y Bera como vecino. Justo cuando se iniciaron los Juegos, el Capitolio mandó a construir una docena a de casas elegantes en cada distrito, estas serían ocupadas por quienes ganaran los Juego. En el distrito 6 solo una estaba ocupada y esa era la de Bera, los demás habían muerto.

-Creo que me volveré a servir- dijo Elsa

Kristoff también se levantó y fue hasta la grieta que Elsa había dejado abierta justo para ver el recuento de los muertos. Mientras Elsa servías estofado para ambos, Kristoff se quedó ahí.

-¿Alguna muerte?- preguntó Elsa

-La chica del 5- dijo Kristoff

-¿En serio?- Elsa fue hasta Kristoff y alcanzó a ver la imagen de la chica por diez segundos

-¿Cómo fue que no nos enteramos?- preguntó Kristoff

-Pudo haber sido durante los relámpagos, seguramente sonó el cañón y no lo escuchamos- dijo Elsa

Ambos se volvieron a sentar y esta vez comieron en silencio. A Elsa le dolía la muerte de aquella chica, le había salvado la vida, y aunque esa chica lo hiciera en venganza por un tal Greg, Elsa sintió que le debía algo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kristoff al ver como Elsa se tomaba de los codos para pegárselos más a su cuerpo

-Es solo que esa chica me salvó la vida- dijo Elsa- Creo que si nosotros no ganamos, me hubiera gustado que ella ganara.

Esa noche a Elsa le tocaba la primera guardia. Vio como Kristoff se quedaba dormido mientras ella vigilaba con uno de sus cuchillos en mano. Trató de contar que tiempo llevaban en la arena: dos semanas más aparte la semana que pasó en el Capitolio. Casi un mes fuera de su casa. Solo se imaginaba llegar a casa y estar tranquila de que nunca más volvería a unos Juegos. A las cuatro horas, Elsa despertó a Kristoff para que la relevara.

Kristoff se quedó ahí, abrazando a Elsa mientras dormía. Le gustaba verla dormir porque parecía estar tan tranquila. Él pensó en sus contrincantes, estaba a dos tributos de poder volver a casa junto con Elsa, nunca vio tan cerca aquella probabilidad pero ahí estaban, solo cuatro tributos en la arena. Tarde o temprano los juntarían para el gran final.

En la mañana, Kristoff le pide a Elsa que salgan para buscar más comida, él era mejor que ella para hacer trampas por lo que encontrarían buena comida si ella lo dejaba salir. Desayunaron el poco estofado que sobraba y recogieron todas sus cosas.

Cuando salieron de la cueva, Kristoff sintió por primera vez en días que seguía en los Juegos así que ambos se pusieron serios. Kristoff se sorprendió al ver solo un simple bosque húmedo y no uno nevado, pensó que su mejor oportunidad con Elsa era en la nieve. Elsa le dio dos de sus cuchillos y la cuerda, por si acaso. Caminaron un gran tramo, pero lamentablemente Kristoff hacía mucho ruido y él lo sabía. Kristoff recordó el lugar donde él había hecho su camuflaje, lo pasaron y llegaron a un lugar conocido por Elsa, Kristoff supuso que era donde había estado con Ruan.

-Recuerdo que aquí había muchos animales- dijo Elsa- Podrías poner varias trampas

-¿Y qué harás tú?

-Iré a recoger frutos, es lo mejor que se hacer- dijo Elsa

Elsa sabía que Cortie andaría suelto por ahí, pero debían de buscar comida porque solo tenían dos manzanas y queso de cabra del tamaño de una ciruela. Si Kristoff no lograba conseguir alimento en por lo menos dos horas, tendrían que vivir de los frutos por un tiempo. Kristoff le enseñó a silbar una melodía a Elsa para que los sinsajos la repitieran y así ambos poder saber que estaban bien.

Kristoff dejó a Elsa y se adentró un poco en el bosque, repartió trampas por todos lados y se sentó a esperar en una piedra, muy alerta y en silencio para no espantar a los animales. Se quedó así por un rato, hasta que recordó que no había tenido señales de Elsa, silbó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡Elsa!-grito- ¡Elsa!

Kristoff llegó como pudo a donde la había dejado, estaba su mochila y a un lado había muchísimas raíces comestibles y encima de un plástico unas bayas, pero ningún rastro de Elsa. Escuchó un movimiento de arbusto y Kristoff se preparó con el cuchillo, pero cuando vio la cara de Elsa aparecer, se relajó

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Kristoff casi gritando ¡Se suponía que ibas a estar aquí, no vagando por el bosque!

-Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo- contestó Elsa sin entender el enojo de su compañero

-Silbé y no respondiste

-No lo escuché, supongo que el agua suena muy fuerte

-¡Pensé que Cortie te había matado!- dijo Kristoff atrayendo a Elsa hacía él y envolviéndola es sus brazos

-Estoy bien, Kristoff- dijo Elsa dejándose abrazar

-Si acordamos una señal debe respetarse ¿ok?-

-Sí, Kristoff, tranquilo- dijo Elsa separándose de él y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla

Kristoff revisó todo lo que había, sus manzanas seguían ahí pero al queso le faltaba un poco y se volvió hacía Elsa

-¿Comiste sin mí?

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dijo Elsa

Kristoff se arrodilló con dificultad frente a las bayas, las movió con el dedo y las partió a la mitad, por dentro eran verdes, y se le hicieron vagamente familiares. Recordó a su madre en su cocina preparando uno de sus tantos menjurjes, esa vez Kristoff era muy pequeño y ayudaba a su mamá a recolectar frutos cerca de la reja que encerraba a su distrito, su madre le había dicho que esas bayas lo matarían justo antes de que llegara a su estómago.

Justo en ese instante sonó el cañonazo, Kristoff levantó su cabeza de inmediato para asegurarse de que Elsa no había comido. Pero no. A unos nueve metros vieron como un aerodeslizador de llevaba el cadáver de la chica del 11.

-Debemos irnos, Cortie llegará en un segundo- dijo Elsa tomando sus cuchillos

-No, Cortie no la mató- dijo Kristoff- Fuiste tú- le señaló las bayas.

Elsa pudo entender, probablemente la chica estuviera muriendo de hambre y confió ciegamente en ellos como para no revisar lo que comía.

Elsa dejó que Kristoff se sentara mientras ella iba a revisar las trampas: dos ardillas gordas. Elsa pensó que sería bueno varias un poco. Regresaron y Kristoff le pidió que regresaran a la cueva, no quería pasar la noche en campo abierto. Elsa se apresuró y encendió una fogata, cocinó rápidamente y se fueron

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la cueva, Elsa preparo una buena cena para ambos, por lo menos la mitad. Kristoff había decidido quedarse con las bayas por si Cortie andaba cerca.

Elsa dejó que Kristoff durmiera primero y a las cuatro horas, ella le siguió. Al despertar, había bastante sol que hasta podía quemar.

-¿Alguna señal de Cortie?- preguntó Elsa al despertar

-No y eso es inquietante- dijo Kristoff

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dejen los Vigilantes para el Gran Final?- preguntó Elsa

-No lo sé, la del 11 murió apenas ayer, la audiencia tuvo tiempo de hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que en cualquier momento

-Yo tengo la sensación de que será hoy- dijo Elsa- Pero debemos de salir a buscar mas comida

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3 **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan su Review, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo :D **

**Y le responderé a un Review que me hicieron hace poco, es una chica que me preguntó si haría las tres partes de la trilogía original (Los Juegos del Hambre, En Llamas y Sinsajo). La respuesta es SI, la segunda parte se llamará "Nuestro amor es claridad", obviamente la publicaré cuando acabe esta. Creo que son buenas noticias xD :D **


	17. El Gran Final

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Gran Final**

Kristoff prepara las cosas antes de salir mientras que Elsa preparaba un buen desayuno con lo que sobraba de las ardillas, manzanas y raíces. Elsa estaba nerviosa, sabía que bien podía encontrar a Cortie en cualquier segundo.

Cuando terminan, Elsa tenía los dedos manchados de grasa, algo más que agregar a su suciedad. Nunca antes había estado tan sucia. En casa, no se bañaba todos los días pero si lo hacía. Pensó que cuando estuvieran en el arroyo podrían lavarse la cara y ella volver a trenzarse el cabello. Pero cuando llegaron al arroyo, ya no había nada, estaba completamente seco.

-Quieren que vayamos al lago- dijo Kristoff

-¿Y los estanques?- preguntó Elsa, asustada

-Puede que haya agua

Kristoff se lo dijo porque probablemente la calmaría. Así que caminaron a donde ambos habían visto los estanques. Pero nada. Todos estaban completamente secos. Tenías tres botellas de agua llenas, pero con el calor que hacía podían acabarse muy rápido.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Elsa al revisar el último estanque del que tenían conocimiento- Quieren llevarnos al lago. ¿Quieres esperar a que se nos acabe el agua o ir de una vez?

-De una vez, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes- dijo Kristoff

Se encaminaron a la zona de la Cornucopia, cuando llegaron ya era la hora de la comida y ambos comieron lo más que pudieron, debían de estar llenos para enfrentar a Cortie. Rodearon toda la periferia, para asegurarse de que no había ningún rastro de su contrincante, pero no fue así, estaba vacío, así que solo tenían una opción: ir al lago

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla, para refrescarse y llenar sus botes de agua. La noche estaba entrando, el último rastro de sol hacía brillar la Cornucopia. Se sientan a plena vista, Kristoff vio a los sinsajos revolotear por todos lados y entonó la canción que le había enseñado a Elsa, notó como todos se callaban para volver a escuchar, Kristoff volvió a silbar y esta vez los sinsajos lo repitieron

-Es hermoso- dijo Elsa

-Esa canción me la enseñó mi padre cuando recién llegue a su casa- dijo Kristoff

La música sube de volumen y Elsa reconoce su genialidad: al solaparse las notas, los sinsajos se complementaban entre si formando un coro celestial. Durante un segundo, Elsa se permite cerrar los ojos y escuchar, pero algo lo interrumpe y empiezan a chillar para dar aviso a algo.

Elsa y Kristoff se pudieron dé pie de inmediato, Elsa tomó la punta de su cuchillo y la congeló, lo tomó y se preparó para lanzar. Cortie salió de los árboles, no llevaba ninguna arma pero iba directo a ellos. Elsa lanzó el cuchillo y este le rebotó.

-¡Tiene una armadura!- gritó Kristoff

Cortie corrió hasta ellos y tirarlo, pero no se detuvo, parecía que estaba corriendo para escapar de alguien. Elsa examinó el bosque hasta que vio la primera forma salir de la llanura.

-¡Mutaciones!- grita Elsa asustada

Elsa se fue hacia Kristoff y lo ayudo a moverse más rápido, pero las mutaciones eran extrañas: eran como unos lobos enormes pero iban en dos patas y llamaba a su compañero con un movimiento de la pata delantera, como si tuviera muñeca. Elsa estaba asustada, lanzó un cuchillo pero del susto no se había concentrado para dar en el blanco.

-Déjame aquí, Elsa- dijo Kristoff

-¡No!- dijo Elsa al borde del llanto

-Entonces hazlo- suplicó Kristoff- Se libre de usarlos

Kristoff tenía razón, después de esto ya nada iba a importar. Soltó a Kristoff y caminó un poco hacia los mutos. Estos corrían cada vez más rápido, Elsa le indicó a Kristoff que siguiera corriendo. Ella extendió su brazo y lo movió de forma que espinas de hielo gigantes aparecieron, unos mutos se clavaron en ellas pero no todos. Sabía que eso los iba a entretener un rato pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Corre!- gritó Elsa

Llegaron a la Cornucopia done Cortie ya estaba subido. Elsa sabía que Kristoff no iba a poder subir, uso sus poderes para hacer unas simples escaleras para que ambos pudieran subir. Elsa ayudo a Kristoff a subir y en cuando estuvieron arriba, Elsa deshizo de las escaleras.

-Bien hecho- dijo Kristoff algo agitado

Entonces ambos recuerdan que Cortie estaba arriba, esperándolos, pero él simplemente estaba tirado boca abajo respirando con dificultad. Elsa se asustó pero no quiso atacar. Vieron como los mutos aplastaban el hielo y los seguían hasta la Cornucopia. Los mutos empiezan a correr hacía ellos, eran enormes.

-Mira sus ojos- dice Kristoff

Elsa miró a uno, era de pelaje café y tenía sus ojos del mismo color. No eran ojos de perro o lobo, eran humanos. Entonces Elsa se dio cuenta: pelaje café y ojos del mismo color, con una placa que decía 11 envuelto en paja trenzada. Era la chica del 11.

-¡Son ellos!- gritó Kristoff asustado

Elsa busca con la mirada a uno pequeño de pelaje pelirrojo y uno enormes ojos trenzados, confirma que es Ruan por su placa de pequeñas figuras de ganado y un número 10. Elsa se asusta y Kristoff la sostiene para que no caiga desmayada.

Los mutos empezaban brincar, pero no podían sostenerse del metal de la Cornucopia. Kristoff voltea y ve que Cortie se estaba recuperando, pronto lo tendrían encima

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!- gritó Kristoff

Elsa de nuevo mueve su mano y espinas aún más grandes de hielo aparecen, esta vez ninguno se ensarta pero los frenará un poco. Elsa voltea para ver si Kristoff está bien, pero no, Cortie se había recuperado clavó el cuchillo donde él tenía su herida. Elsa tenía su cuchillo con la punta congelada listo para lanzar, pero Cortie tenía a Kristoff atrapando con una llave apretando su cuello. Kristoff intentaba quitárselo pero no podía, su pierna dolía más. Elsa descartó el hecho de lanzarle algo al pecho, llevaba una armadura, pero eso no protegía su cara.

-Si disparas, tu novio muere conmigo- dijo Cortie

Elsa entró en pánico. Si disparaba, Kristoff caería junto con él a los mutos y lo perdería. Elsa quiso voltear a ver que hacían los mutos y sus espinas, pero no se atrevió. Kristoff se estaba poniendo morado, Elsa tenía que actuar rápido.

Como si se tratara de un último esfuerzo, Kristoff dibujó una equis en la mano de Cortie. Ella reacción de inmediato y para cuando Cortie supo que era una señal, ya tenía su mano atravesada por un cuchillo.

-¡Kristoff!- gritó Elsa y fue a ayudarle justo antes de que Cortie cayera en el llano

Ambos escucharon como caía al suelo. Se oían gruñidos de animales y lamentos humanos. Pasó una hora no se escuchó ningún cañonazo. Elsa estaba nerviosa, podían mandar un muto para matarla por tener poderes.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Kristoff

En ese momento Elsa recordó que Kristoff estaba lastimado, pero sus medicinas estaban muy lejos, en la orilla del lago. Elsa pasó varias horas enfriando la herida de Kristoff pero salía sangre más que nunca y eso la asustaba.

Horas y horas pasaron y siguen escuchando como Cortie grita de dolor, los mutos lo quieren destrozar. Elsa le hizo un torniquete a Kristoff pero aun así no dejaba de salir sangre. Kristoff se sentía mareado y tenía ganas de dormir, pero Elsa no se lo permitió. Aun no se escuchaba un cañonazo. El día iba apareciendo, Elsa pudo notar lo pálido que estaba Kristoff

-Creo que Cortie está más cerca- dijo Kristoff

Elsa se asomó y lo vio ahí, tendido y hecho pedazos, literalmente. Seguía vivo pero sufría mucho su muerte.

-¿Crees que podrías darle?- preguntó Kristoff extendiendo el último cuchillo

-Si

Elsa congelo el cuchillo, no le importó que los demás lo vieran. Encontró su cara, su boca movía e intentaba decir algo: por favor. Elsa lanzó el cuchillo, lo hacía por compasión y no por venganza. Y ahí se quedó Elsa, mirando a Cortie.

-¿Le diste?- preguntó Kristoff, el cañonazo le responde- Ganamos, Elsa- dijo sin emoción

Elsa hizo aparecer una especie de tobogán para que Kristoff bajara rápido y sin lastimarse por tener su pierna herida. Ambos llegan al lago donde toman agua para refrescarse, vieron como el aerodeslizador se llevaba a Cortie. Elsa tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pronto regresaría a casa. En eso se escucha la voz de Tera Lange

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que solo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Kristoff se creyó estúpido, había caído directo en lo que los Vigilantes querían, ellos simplemente deseaban un final más dramático. Vio a Elsa, tenía sus manos cerradas en un puño, mientras que él tomó un cuchillo.

-Kristoff…no- dijo Elsa llorando

-Mátame, Elsa, tú regresa a casa- dijo Kristoff

-¡No!- gritó Elsa-No puedes dejarme sola.

-Necesitan un vencedor, debes ser tu- dijo Kristoff acercándose a Elsa

Elsa se limpió las lágrimas mientras que Kristoff razonaba lo que acababa de decir. Un vencedor. ¿Y si no lo tenían? Pensó que la gente se volvería loca si no había ningún vencedor en esa edición de los juegos y sacó las bayas que guardaba por si acaso llegara a necesitarlas. Elsa lo ve y lo toma de la muñeca

-No lo hagas- dijo ella

-Confía en mí- dijo Kristoff, Elsa lo soltó y Kristoff le ofreció unas cuantas bayas a ella- ¿A la de tres?

-A la de tres- dijo ella con el rastro de la última lágrima cruzando su mejilla

Ambos entrelazan sus manos libres y se miran antes de hacerlo.

-Uno- dijo Kristoff mirando a Elsa- Dos- le pidió perdón a Anna en su mente- Tres –miró todo a su alrededor y vio la nieve caer.

Cuando las bayas estaban en sus labios, sonaron las trompetas. Ambos escupieron las bayas. Kristoff sonrió, sabía que Elsa había hecho que nevara en el Estadio.

-¡Paren, paren!- grito Tera Lange frenética- Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Elsa Fischer y Kristoff Blom! Tributos del Distrito 6.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	18. La Parte Peligrosa

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**La Parte Peligrosa**

Los dos escupieron las bayas, Kristoff se limpió con el borde de su chamarra pero Elsa pensó que lo mejor sería ir al lago a enjuagarse. Cuando llegaron, Kristoff apenas se podía poner en pie. Después ambos se abrazan sin fuerzas.

-¿Te tragaste alguna?- preguntó Elsa

-Nada- dijo Kristoff ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Elsa ve que Kristoff mueve los labios pero no lo escucha por los vítores de la gente del Capitolio que sale en directo por los altavoces.

Un aerodeslizador apareció sobre ellos y dejó caer dos escaleras, pero Elsa no pensaba soltar a Kristoff de ninguna manera. Elsa lo rodeó con un brazo y lo ayudó a subir al primer peldaño, la corriente eléctrica los paraliza y Elsa lo agradece por que no cree que ambos puedan aguantar todo el camino hacia arriba. Kristoff miró hacia abajo, seguía saliendo sangre de su pierna. En cuanto las puertas se cierran y ellos ya están libres de la corriente eléctrica, Kristoff se desmaya

Elsa tenía agarrada una parte de la chaqueta de Kristoff, cuando se lo llevan, se rompe y se queda con un pedazo de tela en la mano. Unos médicos con batas blancas, máscaras y guantes blancos esterilizados ya están listos para trabajar. Por un segundo, Elsa olvidó que habían salido de los juegos y que esos doctores eran mutaciones que iba a lastimar a Kristoff, Elsa se lanzó a salvarlo, pero la retienen y la empujan al interior de otro cuarto. Nadie le hace caso a sus gritos, pero sale un ayudante del Capitolio y le ofrece una bebida.

Elsa ve el vaso de jugo de naranja, notó como ella inconscientemente había empezando a congelar ese baso y lo dejó en el piso esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

A través del cristal ve como los médicos trabajan con Kristoff, fruncen el ceño y niegan con la cabeza. Elsa empezó a gritar el nombre de Kristoff entre lágrimas, estaba segura que se le había parado el corazón dos veces

Elsa da un salto cuando nota que alguien la está viendo a pocos centímetros y se dio cuenta que era su reflejo: ojos enloquecidos, mejillas huecas, pelo enredado y sucio; rabiosa, salvaje, loca. Elsa supo porque la gente se mantenía un poco alejada de ella.

Aterrizan sobre el techo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Se llevan a Kristoff en cuanto tocan el suelo y Elsa se queda dónde está. Ella se lanzó contra el cristal, chillando y vio que alguien con peluca rosa, Elsa pensó que era Lucia y que la iba a rescatar, pero alguien le pincha por detrás con una aguja.

Cuando Elsa despierta, no quería moverse. El techo era brillante y en la habitación no había puertas ni ventanas. Intentó levantarse pero estaba amarrada a la cama y el hecho de estar amarrada la asustó, empezó a jalarse y moverse con fuerza. Se dio cuenta que de su brazo derecho salían tubos que se conectaban con la pared así que dejó de moverse, no quería sacárselos y lastimarse. Levantó sus brazos, sus manos estaban limpias y sus uñas arregladas en óvalos perfectos, tocó su frente y ya no había ningún rastro de cicatriz, cuando empieza a pasarse la mano por su cabello, lo sintió como si fuera seda misma. Estaba completamente arreglada.

En un rato, entra una ayudante del Capitolio, que movió su cama para que Elsa quedara sentada. La chica depositó una bandeja de comida a un lado de la cama.

-¿Sobrevivió Peeta?- preguntó Elsa

La chica no contestó pero asintió. Elsa recargó su cabeza y sintió como si todo estuviera bien por fin.

La comida de Elsa no era tan espectacular, pero aun así le costó trabajo comer. En cuanto comió, hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no dormir. Pero así fue durante unos días: la despertaban para comer y la volvían a dormir. En uno de las tantas veces que estaba despierta para comer, escuchó a alguien gritar al otro lado de la puerta, no tenía el acento del Capitolio, sino un acento como el de su distrito. Sonrió al saber que alguien cuidaba de ella.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que Elsa despertó y no tenía ningún tubo conectado al brazo y ninguna correa que la sujetaba a la cama. Se levantó lentamente y cuando vio la ropa que estaba en la silla, se asustó: era la misma ropa que llevaban todos los tributos en el Estadio. Se tranquilizó y recordó que era la ropa que tenía que usar para ver a su equipo

Se vistió en menos de un minuto y salió de la habitación. Había muchas puertas, quería ver cada una para ver si estaba Kristoff pero no lo hizo, sintió como alguien la tocaba por el hombro: eran Bera, Vibius y Lucia. Elsa abrazó con fuerza a todos.

-¿Kristoff está bien?- preguntó Elsa

-Claro que está bien- dijo Bera- Quieren que se reúnan en directo durante la ceremonia. Ahora ve con Lucia a que te prepare

Elsa se sintió muy bienal tener a Lucia a su lado, la hacía sentir como que todo estaba bien. Subieron por un elevador hasta el piso 6, donde estuvieron antes de los Juegos. Elsa supo que el Hospital estaba debajo del lugar donde los entrenaron.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Flulvia y Titus la recibieron con abrazos y besos por todas partes, estaban tan felices de verla y no dejaban de parlotear acerca de sus poderes que escondió tanto tiempo. Elsa supo que ellos estaban felices de verla y ella también se sentía bien de verlos a ellos, aunque prefería a Lucia

La llevaron al comedor y le dieron una comida de verdad: rosbif con guisantes y panecillo. Aunque su comida era en pequeñas porciones, Elsa pidió más pero se lo negaron.

-No queremos que lo eche todo en el escenario- dijo Titus pasándole un panecillo por debajo de la mesa

Volvieron a la habitación de Elsa donde Lucia desparece un rato mientras que su equipo la prepara.

-Te hicieron un buen trabajo de pulido- dijo Flulvia- No tienen ninguna marca

Cuando Elsa se miró en el espejo desnuda, solo notó lo delgaducha que estaba, pensó que probablemente estaba pero cuando salió del estadio.

Elsa se bañó y cuando salió, le arreglaron las uñas, cabello y maquillaje. Elsa escuchó como hablaban de los Juegos, de cómo o dónde estaban cuando sucedía algo en concreto. Elsa quiso gritarle y decirles que dejaran de hablar así, pero se contuvo y bloqueó todo acerca de la charla.

Lucia apareció con un simple vestido azul claro, casi blanco.

-¿Ya no habrá nieve?- preguntó Elsa

-Dímelo tú- dijo Lucia sonriendo mientras se lo metía por la cabeza. Al instante Elsa sintió que había relleno en la parte del pecho para llenar las curvas que el hambre había provocado. Se llevó sus manos a los senos y frunció el ceño- Lo sé, pero los Vigilantes querían modificarte quirúrgicamente. Bera tuvo una fuerte pelea con ellos, pero el relleno fue la mejor solución. Espera, ponte los zapatos

Flulvia la ayuda a ponerse unas sandalias plateadas.

Se volvió hacia el espejo. El vestido era muy simple. Así que se concentró y pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, una fina capa de tela apareció. Esta tela parecía desprender brillos y parecía estar hechas de copo de nieve finamente tejidos. Escuchó como Flulvia y Titus chillaban de la emoción. Por el espejo vio que Lucia asentía con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar.

Y después Elsa desvió la mirada de su vestido para ver su rostro, quedó encantada: llevaba el cabello suelto y recogido con una cinta azul; el maquillaje redondeaba y rellenaba sus angulosas facciones; tenia puesto esmalte transparente en sus uñas; el vestido sin mangas está recogido por la altura de las cotillas, no de la cintura, de modo que el relleno no afecta mucho su figura. Al no llevar tacones, Elsa parecía más joven, inocente e inofensiva.

Elsa notó como Lucia la miraba. Pensó que era una imagen muy bien estudiada, todo esto tenía algo que debía de esconder.

-Pensé que sería más sofisticado y sexy- dijo Elsa

-Creí que a Kristoff le gustaría

No era por Kristoff, su tono de advertencia en aquella frase dejaba ver que tenía que decir algo pero no con sus ayudantes presentes.

Bajan por el ascensor hasta la planta donde los entrenaron. La costumbre es que el vencedor y el equipo de preparación salgan sobre un escenario elevado. Primero el equipo de preparación, seguido por la escolta del distrito, el estilista, el mentor y finalmente el vencedor. Pero este año era diferente, había dos vencedores que compartían mentor y escolta, tuvieron que reorganizarlo todo. Se instalaron plataformas de metal para elevar a Elsa, ella notó el aserrín y el olor a pintura fresca. Lucia y su equipo de preparación, se fueron para vestirse para la ceremonia, dejando a Elsa sola. En la penumbra ve que hay un largo muro improvisado, probablemente Kristoff estuviera ahí

El rugido es ensordecedor que Elsa no se da cuenta de la llegada de Bera hasta que le toca el hombro, haciendo que Elsa se sobresaltara.

-Tranquila, soy yo- dijo Bera sonriendo- Deja que te dé un vistazo- Elsa levantó los brazos y dio una vuelta

Elsa nunca había visto a Bera tan arreglada, salvo aquella vez que ella misma había ganado. Llevaba también un vestido azul claro y unos tacones plateados que la hacían ver mucho más alta. Su cabello estaba recogido y dejaba ver su largo cuello. Elsa nunca había visto a Bera maquillada en estos días, solo en esta ocasión volvía a maquillarse.

-Nada mal, princesa- dijo Bera sonriendo

-¿Pero?

-Nada de peros- Dijo Bera extendiendo sus brazos- Ven, dame un abrazo

Elsa aceptó. Cuando ella rodeó a Bera con sus brazos, se sintió atrapada por Bera, que le empezó a hablar muy bajito y rápido al oído, sus labios eran tapados por la oreja de Elsa y su cabello.

-Escucha, tienen problemas. Se dice que el Capitolio está furioso por la manera en que los dejaron en ridículo en el estadio. No soportan que se rían de ellos y ahora es el hazmerreír de Arendal

Elsa se asustó mucho, pero se rio como si Bera le hubiera dicho algo encantador, ella no tenía nada que le ocultara la boca.

-¿Y qué?

-Su única defensa sería que estuvieras tan loca de amor que no fueses responsable por tus acciones- Bera se apartó y le arregló su cinta del pelo- ¿Si, princesa?

Podría haber estado hablando de otra cosa

-Sí, pero sé lo difícil que es Kristoff- dijo Elsa riendo, parecía estar divertida

-Te equivocas- Bera también río- Kristoff lo tiene bastante claro. Pero bueno, hoy es tu noche, princesa, disfrútala.

Bera se fue. Elsa se quedó ahí, jugueteando con su vestido, quería parecer emocionada para su noche especial. Ella podía actuar bien, Kristoff se había tardado en reaccionar pero en la Arena logró convencerla a ella misma con sus declaraciones. Si Kristoff de había tardado en aceptar, probablemente fue porque pensaba hacer otra cosa, pero por suerte todo saldría bien. Si no salía bien, toda la gente del distrito 6, incluidos las familias de ambos, podrían salir heridas. Elsa sabía que la parte más peligrosa de los Juegos del Hambre estaría por comenzar

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Penúltimo Capítulo ;)**


	19. El Regreso a Casa

**Disclaimer: Frozen y la saga de Los Juegos del Hambre no son míos. Disney y S. Collins son los responsables de tan lindas historias**

* * *

**El Regreso a Casa**

El himno retumba por todos lados, al terminar, Karina Allanah saluda al público. Elsa pensó que probablemente querrá ayudarlo en algo, en lo que se pudiera. La multitud rompe en aplausos cuando presentan a los equipos de preparación, Elsa imagino a Titus y Flulvia dando saltitos y saludando a todos, ellos de verdad no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Después presenta a Vibius, llevaba tiempo sin subir a aquel escenario, la última vez que lo hizo fue con Bera, puede que él sea algo despistada pero tenía un buen instinto y podía distinguir que algo iba mal. Lucia y Cilo reciben muchos halagos y vítores, por que estuvieron espectaculares con la ropa, justo ahí Elsa entiende la razón del vestido, ella tenía que parecer lo más inocente posible. Después aparece Bera, que al parecer se queda cinco minutos en el escenario, Elsa pensó que todos la adorarían, después de tanto tiempo haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, regresa a casa a dos vencedores en uno solos Juegos. La plataforma empieza a subir, Elsa no sabía que expresión tenía en el rostro.

Las luces son cegadoras y los rugidos de la audiencia hacían vibrar el suelo. Entonces Elsa ve a Kristoff a unos pocos metros. Parecía tan limpio, sano y guapo, apenas si Elsa lo reconoció. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era la misma. Elsa fue hasta él y se arrogó a sus brazos, él se tambalea y ella pudo ver la fina vara plateada: un bastón, Kristoff se endereza y la da un cálido beso a Elsa, la audiencia se volvía loca.

Diez minutos después, Bera les dio un empujón amistoso para que fueran a sentarse al sillón de los vencedores. El sillón no era el mismo que todos los años, era uno elegante de color rojo para que ambos se sentaran. Elsa se sentó lo más pegada a Kristoff, casi estaba sobre su regazo, pero Elsa supo que no era suficiente, así que subió sus pies y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kristoff, este la rodeó con sus brazos automáticamente. Elsa notó que su camisa era de la misma tela que la de su vestido, salvo que él no tenía lo que ella misma había agregado; además llevaba unos pantalones blancos y unas botas algo extrañas igualmente blancas que no despegaba del piso.

Karina hace algunos chistes y empieza toda la ceremonia. Elsa lo recordó, harían un recuento de todos los Juegos en unas tres horas. No se había preparado para eso, para ver muertes de nuevo y ver su pequeña historia con Kristoff.

Empiezan con las cosechas, el desfile, las puntuaciones de los Vigilantes, las entrevistas y el momento que empezaban los Juegos. Mostraron todo, desde la historia de amor hasta la muerte de Cortie. Elsa se tensó al ver a Ruan de nuevo, de revivir su muerte, iba a llorar pero se contuvo. Sintió como Kristoff le daba unas tiernas caricias en el hombro para que se calmara. También el momento que Elsa buscó a Kristoff, sus besos y palabras graciosas. Todo. Todo en tres horas

Al término, el himno empezó a sonar y todos se levantaron. Cuando el himno dejó de sonar, el presidente Bronnfjell hizo su aparición seguido de un pequeño niño, igual pelirrojo, con un cojín y una sola corona. Todos se preguntaban para quien sería, hasta Elsa se lo preguntó. El presidente Bronnfjell se voltea y la parte en dos. La primera mitad la colocó en Elsa, que sintió como el la miraba, como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar, sabía que era por haber ocultado sus poderes. Después llegó el turno de Kristoff, a él también le dedicó la misma mirada, Kristoff creyó que fue porque él mismo había sacado las bayas, un acto de rebeldía.

Después de aquella pequeña ceremonia, venía un enorme banquete en la mansión del presidente. Elsa y Kristoff no tuvieron tiempo de hablar, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron tomándose fotos con altos funcionarios o con patrocinadores ricos. Conforme pasaba la noche, todo mundo parecía estar más borracho. Pero Elsa jamás soltó la mano de Kristoff

Cuando por fin llegaron a su piso, Elsa quiso hablar con Kristoff pero Bera se lo prohibía cada vez que lo intentaba. Elsa se queda en su cuarto, despierta, hasta que Vibius le dice que ese día será muy, muy importante.

Apenas si le dan cinco minutos a Elsa para comerse un plato de cereal. Cuando Lucia llega, la lleva a su habitación y no deja que nadie más entre. Le pone un vestido blanco con unos zapatos azules. Lucia le pidió de nuevo que hiciera aparecer aquella mágica tela como la otra vez. Lucia la peinó y la maquilló ella misma. Hablan de todo un poco, pero evitan el tema de sus poderes y lo de las bayas.

La entrevista la realizaran en la sala del día anterior, solo que esta vez no habría público en vivo. Cuando llegan, Elsa nota que está el mismo sillón de ayer para Kristoff y ella, y el asiento que ocuparía Karina. Había jarrones con rosas blancas y unas pintadas de azul.

Karina le da un cálido abrazo cuando llega Elsa

-Elsa ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?- preguntó

-Un poco nerviosa por la entrevista-

-Oh, no estés nerviosa, cariño, todo saldrá bien- dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el cachete

Entonces entra Kristoff, muy guapo, vestido casi igual que Elsa, una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul del tono de las rosas que estaban ahí. Elsa se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Bera casi no me deja verte- dijo Kristoff dándole un pequeño beso- parece decidida a mantenernos separados

-Es muy responsable- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco

Elsa pensó que debían de vestirse igual, así que hizo con la camisa de Kristoff lo que ella misa hizo con su vestido. Él se quedó maravillado por la escena y toco la fina tela sorprendido. Elsa notó que todos los presentes miraban como Elsa hacía su trabajo. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y Elsa de nuevo se acomoda como lo hizo el día anterior, Kristoff la rosea y le da un beso en su cabeza

Al iniciar, Karina hace bromas y se carcajea cuando es necesario. Al principio las preguntas eran sencillas pero conforme avanzaba la entrevista las respuestas debían de ser más claras y mejor pensadas.

-Bueno, Kristoff, en la cueva supimos que tu amor por Elsa empezó a los 11 años- dijo Karina

-Desde el momento que la vi- afirmó Kristoff sonriendo

-Pero nunca supimos cómo fue para Elsa, en la entrevista nos dijo que desde que lo viste te enamoraste de él- dijo Karina sonriendo- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-La verdad, es que no tiene mucho- dijo Elsa sonriendo, algo apenada- Siempre fui muy estudiosa, no tenía tiempo para los chicos y esas cosas- Karina río- Hasta que un día, en una excursión a las fábricas, Kristoff era el que respondía todas las preguntas que nuestra maestra hacía, creo que desde ese momento. Lo veía a escondidas entre las clases y poco a poco ese amor fue creciendo

-Eso es verdaderamente hermoso- dijo Karina – Pero creo que ahora sigue la pregunta que todo Arendal se estará preguntando ¿Qué pasa con Anna, tu hermana?

-Creo que yo responderé- dijo Kristoff sonriendo- Elsa es especial y ustedes lo saben bien- Karina rio un poco y dejó que Kristoff continuara- Al saber que Elsa sentía lo mismo que yo una vez sentí, me emocionó y me dio esperanza, creo que mis sentimientos hacia ella nunca cambiaron a pesar de las circunstancias. Por eso espero que Anna pueda entendernos

Elsa sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a Kristoff. Kristoff sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, empezaba a sentir algo por Elsa, le gustaba lo que sus besos transmitían, le gustaba todo de ella. Se estaba enamorando de la hermana de su novia

-¿Elsa, que sentiste cuando se anunció que ambos tenían la posibilidad de llegar a casa?- preguntó Karina mientras limpiaba sus propias lágrimas

-Quizá…que por primera vez, tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-Y ahora que me tienes ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- preguntó Kristoff

-No dejar que te vuelvan a separar de mí- de nuevo Elsa se vuelve hacia Kristoff y ese beso dura más que el anterior.

Elsa razonó aquellas últimas respuestas, recordó el primer beso donde ambos estaban completamente lucidos, le gustó lo que sintió, fue algo extraño como si algo hiciera clic. Sonrió. Le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, siempre había querido sentirlo, quería enamorarse y por primera vez lo sentía… se había enamorado del novio de su hermana

Karina continuó y siguió con los daños sufridos en la arena: quemaduras, picaduras hasta llegar a las heridas. En ese momento Elsa olvidó que estaban frente a las cámaras, en ese instante Karina preguntó algo acerca de la pierna nueva de Kristoff

-¿Pierna nueva?- preguntó Elsa, levantando la pernera del pantalón de Kristoff para ver el dispositivo de metal y plástico que sustituía la carne de Kristoff – Oh no

-¿No te lo dijo nadie?- pregunto Karina con amabilidad y Elsa negó con la cabeza

-No he tenido ocasión para decírselo- dijo Kristoff volviendo abrazar a Elsa

-Es mi culpa, enfrié demasiado tu herida- dijo Elsa

-Me salvaste la vida- dijo Kristoff para tranquilizarla

-Eso sirvió de mucho, aunque no lo creas- dijo Karina

Elsa tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, le dolía que Kristoff hubiera perdido una de sus extremidades. Entonces recordó que todo Arendal podía verla, así que se ocultó en la camisa de Kristoff, que tardó varios segundos en convencer a Elsa de que volviera. Cuando Elsa levanta su camisa, Karina no le pregunta nada, solo se dirige a Kristoff, deja que se recupere hasta que llega al punto de sus poderes.

-Elsa, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Tus poderes sobre el hielo ¿Cómo surgieron?

Elsa se quedó paralizada, Bera nunca le dijo nada de eso, así que pensó que lo mejor sería sincerarse.

-Nací con ellos, mis padres dicen que yo nací en el día más frío del invierno y que probablemente esa sea la razón. Nadie sabía de ellos, salvo Kristoff, que se lo había confesado unos días antes de entrar a la arena, y obviamente mis padres

-¿No crees que te dio ventaja en la arena?- preguntó Karina

-No- dijo Elsa mintiendo- Siempre me han dicho que debo ocultarlos y eso hice, él último día quería hacer todo para proteger a Kristoff y por eso los utilicé.

-Hermoso- dijo Karina- Y Kristoff, cuando sacaste esas bayas ¿Qué pensabas?

-Que no sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Elsa

-¿Algo que añadir, Elsa?

-No, creo que eso vale por los dos- dijo ella sonriendo

Karina se levanta para despedir al público y la transmisión termina. Todo mundo ríe, llora y se emociona, aunque Elsa no sabe si lo hizo bien hasta que Bera le indica que sí.

Elsa vuelve a su cuenta para recoger algunas cosas y se da cuenta que solo quiere llevarse el pin de copo de nieve que su madre le dio. Alguien debió de haberlo dejado ahí después de los Juegos. Los llevan a las calles en un coche con ventanas polarizadas hasta la estación del tren.

El tren empieza a moverse. Elsa, Kristoff, Bera y Vibius cenan tranquilos y ven el resumen de su última entrevista. Conforme se alejan del Capitolio, Elsa se siente más segura, piensa en sus padres, Anna y Hans. Todos la estarían esperando.

El tren hace una pausa para reposar, y los dejan salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Kristoff y Elsa caminan por andén de la mano. Caminan hasta dejar muy atrás el tren, Elsa pensó que probablemente no habría cámaras ahí pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Kristoff

Bera los sorprende tomándolos a ambos por el hombro. Incluso cuando no hay nadie, baja la voz

-Gran trabajo, chicos. Sigan así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien

Elsa la ve volver al tren, evitando mirar a Kristoff a los ojos

-¿Habla de lo del Capitolio?- preguntó Kristoff, Elsa se relajó al saber que él lo sabía

-Si- dijo Elsa sonriendo un poco- Bera me ayudó para que al final no lo echara a perder

-¿Cómo? A mí no me ayudó en nada, solo me dijo que estaban furiosos conmigo, le confesé algo y me dijo que siguiera así

-Creo que te dijo muy bien deberías de hacer

-Es que yo no sabía que debíamos de hacer algo, Elsa- dijo Kristoff- Entonces ¿Me estás diciendo que estos últimos días estuviste actuando? Porque déjame decirte que yo no, lo que te confesé en la cueva era cien por ciento real.

-No, Kristoff, no actué- dijo Elsa en voz baja

-¿Sabes que le confesé yo a Bera?-Elsa negó con la cabeza- Que de verdad creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Elsa sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría. Kristoff no podía estar enamorado de Elsa, ella se sentía mal por su hermana, pero otra parte de ella se emocionaba al saber que él sentía lo mismo que ella

-Ok, si no actuaste ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Kristoff soltando la mano de Elsa

-Nada - dijo Elsa llorando- En la entrevista dije toda la verdad, me sinceré por completo, sabes que esa excursión si sucedió, lo sabes

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kristoff acercándose a Elsa

-Estás con Anna, Kristoff, yo simplemente vine a los juegos para salvarla a ella ¿Y si hubiera venido ella? Hubieran hecho exactamente lo que hicimos nosotros – dijo Elsa mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas- Se hubieran casado y hubieran vivido felices en una casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, tú tu habrías olvidado de mí y de cualquier rastro del enamoramiento que dices que tienes por mi

-Pero no fue así- dijo Kristoff recargando su frente en la de Elsa- Siempre tuve tiempo de sobra para pensar, Elsa ¿Sabes que descubrí? Que de verdad siento algo por ti, que me estoy enamorado de nuevo de ti. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Una parte de mi te cree- dijo Elsa cerrando sus ojos para evitar dejar salir lágrimas

-¿Y la otra parte que te dice? –

-Que me aleje y seas feliz con Anna- dijo Elsa

-Creo que debes de dejar de pensar en Anna para pensar en ti misma, además ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz con Anna, si mi felicidad es estar contigo?

-No- dijo Elsa separándose de Kristoff- No digas eso, por favor. Solo ve, haz feliz a mi hermana y ya.

Elsa se zafó de Kristoff y corrió hacia el tren. Kristoff simplemente se quedó parado, pensando en la reacción que había tenido Elsa, sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo era toda la verdad pero aun así ella se alejó de él y solo tenía una razón para eso: Anna.

Cuando Kristoff entró en el tren, Elsa ya estaba en su habitación. Kristoff entró en la suya y pensó, de verdad estaba enamorado de Elsa, sentía algo por ella pero lamentablemente ella quería que él estuviera con Anna ¿Qué clase de chica era? Le había declarado su amor y ella reacción de una manera muy fría. Y lo peor de todo es que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Al día siguiente, muy en la mañana, el tren empezaba a acercarse al distrito 6. Los dos estaban viendo por la ventana, Kristoff tenía la tentación de tomarla de la mano pero ella al ver su intención, la retiró.

Al llegar a su nueva y limpia estación, vieron montones de cámaras y personas esperándolos. Elsa le tendió una mano

-¿Una vez más para la audiencia?- preguntó sin mirarlo, no en tono triste sino hueco, que es mucho peor

Kristoff toma su mano con fuerza, preparándose para las cámaras y temiendo el momento que tuviera que dejarla marchar

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**

**Último Capítulo ;)**


End file.
